The Last Naruto Movie
by Uzumaki family
Summary: ini bukan Fanfic tapi ringkasan movie nya ku ambil dari berbagai sumber serta Movie nya sendiri tentu nya, jadi tidak ada ide ku di sini karena asli movie nya
1. Chapter 1

Ini ringkasan The Last Naruto Movie, aku ambil dari beberapa sumber serta movie nya sendiri terus aku gabungin. Dan ini bukan fanfic tapi ringkasan movie nya ya jadi ga ada ide ku disini.^^

Diclaimer : Pasti nya Naruto dan Hinata tuh milik Masashi dan The Last ini juga milik Masashi^^

* * *

Dahulu kala ,di saat konsep shinobi belum pernah ada. Ada seseorang yang memakan buah terlarang. Hingga memperoleh kekuatan chakra. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri era kekejaman. Namun, pada saat itu juga , mereka tergoda dengan kekuatan itu. Untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia, diperlukan kekuatan atau cinta? Konflik tersebut bisa memicu perang berkepanjangan yang akan terus berlanjut sampai kegenerasi berikut nya. Pertarungan besar yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, Hashirama melawan Madara. Pertarungan hebat buah dari konflik yang telah bermula jauh sebelum mereka ada. Pertarungan yang terus berlanjut hingga generasi berikutnya, Tragedi Minato &amp; Khusina vs Kyuubi dan terakhir Naruto vs Sasuke..

''Mata mu, menyeramkan,iiiih takuuut...'' kata anak pertama mengejek

Hinata kecil berdiri dengan tatapan murung di tengah cuaca bersalju. Di depannya, tiga orang anak nakal mengolok-olok matanya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata sedih.

'' Aku yakin sebenar nya kau itu monster'kan .'' Timpal anak ke dua.

''Dasar Byakugan Monster'' lanjut anak ke 3

Olok-olakan itu terus saja mereka lontarkan pada Hinata kecil tanpa kasian, hingga akhir nya Hinata kecil tidak kuasa menahan tangis nya yang selama ini di tahan nya, dan Hinata pun menundukan badan nya dan menangis. Sedang kan anak-anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak '' hahahahahahahha''' seolah sangat puas telah mengolok-olok gadis tanpa dosa ini.

Saat itulah, ia muncul. Seorang anak yang waktu itu duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan yang kebetulan tak jauh dari sana. "Hei kalian!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah tiga anak nakal itu.

''heh, siapa kamu?'' kata salah satu anak nakal itu.

"Aku.." anak bersyal merah itu memperkenalkan diri, "Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage di masa depan'' kata Naruto Lantang.

''Jadi Hokage? Kata anak pertama sambil membungkukan badan nya sedikit mengejek.

''Mana mungkin? Timpal anak kedua.

Tak mau basa basi, Naruto kecil pun langsung mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!"  
Boft Bofft! Dua bunshin muncul, namun bukannya bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya, dua bunshin yang muncul malah bunshin-bunshin sekelas upil.

''Hokage Dattebayo!'' Hokage Dattebayo! Kata Bunshin-bunshin upil Naruto.

Dan seketika itu ke 3 anak itu pun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahahahahaha''

singkat cerita, Naruto yang harusnya menolong justru malah dihajar habis-habisan. Wajahnya dipukuli, syal merahnya dipakai mainan, Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi , meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah puas mereka permainkan.

''Hei,ini belum berakahir,ayo lanjutkan lagi,aku belum kalah" teriak Naruto saat tersadarkan diri tapi nihil anak-anak itu sudah pergi jauh.

"Anu, kamu baik-baik saja?kata Hinata khawatir

''yah , aku tidak apa-apa..''jawab Naruto

''Gomen ya'' ucap hinata lagi menyesal.

''Sudah lah, Aku pergi dulu'' kata Naruto senyum sambil berdiri.  
Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengucapkan Terimakasih ke Naruto, "Arigatou.."kata Hinata membungkukan badan nya.  
"Yah! Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian pergi.

Seiring dengan semakin jauhnya Naruto, Hinata terus berdiri melihatnya, Sambil memegang erat syal merah punya Naruto yang sudah rusak akibat dijadikan mainan oleh tiga anak itu.

Itu lah pertemuan pertama mereka Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, Yang kelak akan menjadi tokoh penting dalam sejarah Dunia Ninja.

*Akademi Konoha*

Guru Iruka sedang memberi pelajaran pada murid-muridnya. Dan khusus hari itu, Ada sesuatu yang guru Iruka inginkan murid-muridnya tulis di kertas. Guru Iruka bertanya, "Kalau dunia akan berakhir besok, siapa orang yang ingin kalian ajak untuk menghabiskan hari terakhir kalian?"tanya Iruka sensei pada murid-murid nya ini.  
"Mana mungkin dunia berakhir!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Yah, Anggap saja bulannya jatuh dan menghancurkan Bumi." ucap Iruka menjelaskan.  
"Kalau pun Bumi harus hancur, Kuharap yang jatuh bukan Bulan, tapi daging.." ucap Chouji, dan kompak satu kelas pun tertawa.

Tapi sungguh, Pertanyaan ini benar-benar menyulitkan Naruto. Tak seperti anak-anak lain yang punya keluarga, Atau setidaknya orang yang disayangi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, Naruto tak punya siapa-siapa itu yang menyulitkan Naruto.  
"Ayah tak punya, ibu juga tidak, haah.." Dan akhirnya Naruto pun melipat-lipat kertas kosong itu menjadi nya mainan pesawat dan menerbangkannya keluar jendela.  
Beberapa murid termasuk salah satunya Hinata melihat pesawat itu terbang tepat di depannya sebelum akhirnya meluncur keluar jendela. Dan ditambah dengan teriakan guru Iruka, "Hei Naruto!" Satu kelas kini fokus pada Naruto.

''Jangan melempar kertas mu begitu''Nasehat Iruka pada Naruto.

''Tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin lah dunia kiamat ,Dattebayo'' kata Naruto enteng .

'' Aku kan bilang andaikan saja..'' kata Iruka lagi.

'' Tuh kan memang tidak akan pernah terjadi. '' kata Naruto males.

Akhirnya setelah melihatnya, Hinata yang semula masih bingung bisa dengan tegas menulis siapa orang itu. Nama orang itupun ia tulis di selembar kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.  
Waktu berlalu, dan anak-anak yang berada di kelas akademi itu sudah tumbuh dewasa.

''Ini merupakan hukum dari langit'' Seorang lelaki menatap ke sebuah celah yang mengarah langsung ke Bulan. "Hukum langit atas klan Hyuuga.." Lanjutnya.

Malam itu, Di tempat yang tampaknya cukup jauh dari desa, Beberapa klan Hyuuga termasuk pimpinan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi berkumpul, Menemui seorang lelaki misterius yang tampaknya memiliki niat jahat.

''Aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Hyuga Hiashi, berilah jawabanmu. Jawaban yang akan menentukan masa depan nasib Klan mu.'' Kata lelaki misterius itu lagi

"Inilah.. jawaban Klan Hyuuga!" Hiashi justru melompat dan menyerang lelaki itu.  
"Bodoh sekali.." Ucap lelaki itu, Yang menghilang bagaikan hantu tepat ketika serangan Hiashi mendarat di tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, puluhan pasukan shinobi misterius muncul. Ninja-ninja dengan tubuh yang dibalut menggunakan perban. Entah dari mana mereka muncul dan menyerang orang-orang Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga tak hanya diam, mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun meski kekuatan pasukan itu tak seberapa, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Seorang klan Hyuuga bahkan direbut oleh puluhan pasukan musuh.  
Meski Hyuuga memiliki jutsu pukulan tangguh yang mampu mementalkan sekian banyak dari mereka, musuh seolah tak ada habisnya. Terlebih, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakan bola-bola peledak yang sangat mengganggu.  
Hiashi mencoba untuk menghindar dan masuk ke dalam gua, namun musuh menembakan serangan itu lagi dan meruntuhkan guanya.

Di hari yang cerah, Di lapangan akademi ninja Konoha, Naruto sedang memperagakan suatu gerakan taijutsu pada murid-murid yang berkumpul di lapangan. "Perhatikan ini!" akan ku contohkan gerakan nya ya'' kata Naruto pada Anak-anak di depan nya ini.

Naruto pun langsung memperagakan nya Hiiiyaaaatttt caatttt , Anak-anak di depan nya Cuma bisa kagum melihat contoh yang di peragakan Naruto ini.  
"Naruto senpai!" murid-murid dari dalam Akademi berteriak histeris. Puluhan murid yang rata-rata perempuan bersorak mendukung Naruto. "Naruto senpai!" Naruto Senpai!''  
Begitu banyaknya gadis-gadis itu lorong sekolah dan jendela sampai kelihatan penuh. Dari luar pagar sekolah, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang kebetulan lewat melihatnya. Lantas Ino berkata, '' Tak ku sangka dia jadi Stake ( Pusat perhatian)  
"Apa barusan kau bilang Steak (makanan)?"  
" Bukan Steak tapi Stake pusat perhatian, Maksudku populer di kalangan gadis-gadis gitu.." ucap Ino ke Chouji.

'' Yah, ini berkat usaha nya dalam perang 2 tahun lalu, danmengubah nya jadi pahlawan desa'' ucap Shikamaru.

"Yah.." ucap Ino dan kemudian mereka lanjut berjalan.

Benar sekali, semenjak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika perang berakhir, Naruto di anggap sebagai pahlawan di desanya. Bahkan mungkin bukan cuma di desanya, Konoha, Naruto juga dianggap sebagai pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia. Jadi pantas saja, saat ini Naruto memiliki begitu banyak fans, yang rata-rata gadis berusia muda.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.." ucap ibu-ibu pemilik toko setelah Hinata selesai berbelanja.  
Sore itu, tampak Hinata sedang membeli peralatan untuk merajut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia buat, sesuatu yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada orang itu.

Sementara di Naruto, tampak ia sedang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

''Nah,makan ya'' Kata Naruto kepada bocah-bocah di samping nya.  
''iya, arigatou, Selamat makan'' kata mereka kompak.

Ya, saat ini Naruto tidak sendirian di kedai itu, ada bocah-bocah yang seperti nya murid-murid nya di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto, terus terlihat juga kiba,shino dan akamaru disana.

'' Naruto Niichan'' Panggil Konohamaru sedikit berlarian menghampiri Naruto.

''Eh,Konohamaru'' ucap Naruto setelah tahu yang memanggil nama nya ternyata Konohamaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu.." Konohamaru kelihatan buru-buru.  
"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto, Singkat cerita mereka sudah ada di kediaman Saratobi  
"ini barang-barang milik kakek Hiruzen.." jawab Konohamaru. "Aku temukan saat bersih-bersih musim semi." lanjutnya.  
"hey,Ini.." Naruto melihat ke arah benda-benda peninggalan Hokage ketiga itu, yang ternyata hanya beberapa boneka usang. Boneka kucing, tupai, boneka kera yang memakai pakaian hokage..

''Jangan berani-berani menganggap ini sampah ya'' Ucap Konohamaru. '' Barang-barang ini sangat berharga.'' Lanjut nya

''Barang-barang ini..'' ucap Naruto langsung di potong Konohamaru.

''Bukan Sampah ku bilang ! Tegas Konohamaru lagi. Meski kalau di lihat-lihat memang bukan benda-benda yang berguna.

Sore berlalu begitu saja. Tapi khusus untuk Hinata, hari ia lewati dengan penuh ketelitian, merajut tusukan demi tusukan benang untuk membuat sebuah syal. Hingga larut malam, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lampu, Hinata sibuk mengerjakan kain penghangat itu.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin, salju akan turun, jadi syal pasti sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai hadiah. Terlebih..

Hinata melihat ke pinggir meja, tempat sebuah syal yang sudah usang dan robek berada. Syal merah yang waktu itu Naruto kecil gunakan, sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terus mengingatnya sampai saat ini.  
"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Naruto kecil waktu itu.  
Hinata tersenyum.

"Waktu cepat sekali ya.." ucap Konohamaru. Pagi hari, Konohamaru dan Naruto berjalan-jalan di desa, di jalanan yang sudah penuh dengan warung-warung dan hiasan-hiasan. Hari itu adalah hari festival Rinne.  
''Toko-toko untuk Rinne Festival sudah di buka'' Ucap Konohamaru lagi.  
"Naruto senpai!" seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Naruto.  
"Eh?"kata Naruto kaget ada yang memanggil nya.  
"Mohon terimalah hadiah festival Rinne dariku!" kata gadis itu membungkuk sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Eh,Untukku?" kata Naruto kaget dan dia pun menerimanya.  
Fans Naruto memang banyak sekali. Tak sampai beberapa meter setelahnya, gadis lain menghampirinya dan memberinya hadiah lagi. "Aku akan selalu menyemangati mu!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Sepanjang jalan terus begitu.  
"Aku membuatnya sendiri lho!" ucap fans yang lain  
"Kumohon terimalah!"

"Ah.. Arigatou- Dattebayo" ucap Naruto, tangan Naruto sampai penuh dengan kotak kado. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia harus minta bantuan ke Konohamaru untuk membawakan karena tangannya sudah tidak muat.

"Terimakasih!" ucap ibu-ibu toko langganan Hinata setelah Hinata selesai berbelanja. Yah, belakangan ini Hinata memang sering sekali berbelanja di sana.  
"Hinata!" Sakura yang kebetulan lewat menghampirinya.  
"Sakura-san?" ucap Hinata kaget setelah tahu yang memanggil nya ternyata Sakura sahabat nya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bakalan bertemu dengan sahabat nya di sini.  
"Sedang merajut sesuatu ya?" ucap Sakura saat melihat barang belanjaan Hinata.

''Tidak Biasa nya'' lanjut Sakura lagi.  
"Aku.. sedang membuat syal.." ucap Hinata.  
"Hmm?" Sakura menatap dengan wajah curiga.

"A-apa?" Ucap Hinata gugup.  
"Semangat ya!" Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.  
"Eh?" kata Hinata kaget.  
"Ini hadiah untuk orang itu, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Setelahnya Sakura dan Hinata banyak bercakap-cakap. Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai untuk makan sambil membicarakan orang itu.  
"Akhir-akhir ini dia populer bangat lho" ucap Sakura.  
"Be-benarkah?"jawab Hinata.  
"Bahkan ada yang sampai jauh-jauh datang dari desa lain cuma untuk mengambil gambarnya doang.." Ucap Sakura lagi menjelaskan.  
"Oh.." Cuma itu yang bisa Hinata lontarkan

"Jangan cuma bilang oh dong.." kata Sakura. "Cepatlah sana selesaikan syal mu itu!"lanjut Sakura mendukung penuh Hinata.  
"B-baik.. " jawab Hinata pelan.  
"Ayolah, percaya diri sedikit..harus berani ya" Kata Sakura memberi semangat pada Hinata  
"Baik.." jawab Hinata.

Malam itu Naruto di rumahnya, memandangi langit malam bersalju dari balik jendela. Kotak-kotak kado yang sore tadi ia terima masih tertumpuk rapi. Dan di tangannya, saat ini Naruto sedang memengagi sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan garis putih.

Kelihatannya syal itu sangat berharga baginya.

Sementara di tempat Hinata, ia masih sibuk mengerjakan rajutan syal merah nya itu.

Lalu, di sisi lain Konoha, di atas sebuah bukit, terlihat Sai sedang melukis pemandangan bulan merasakan suatu keanehan. "Kelihatannya sedikit lebih besar.." ucap Sai curiga.

"Sudah selesai!" ucap Hinata senang ketika syal rajutannya sudah benar-benar jadi. Buru-buru, Hinata mengepaknya, membungkusnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.  
"Aku sudah mencurahkan hati dan jiwaku untuk membuat ini, aku yakin perasaanku pasti akan sampai pada Naruto-kun.." Hinata buru-buru ingin langsung menemui Naruto.  
"Tapi apa iya harus sekarang? Ini kan sudah malam.." Hinata balik lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja.."

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan nya malam ini juga.." Hinata balik lagi ingin memberikannya.

''Besok saja mungkin''Hinata mengurungkan niat nya berputar balik.

''Tidak, harus malam ini'' Ucap Hinata lagi berbalik mau pergi.

''Besok,saja'' lagi Hinata kebingungan dan terus mondar-mandir di teras rumah nya.  
"Cepat lah nyatakan perasaan mu" ucap Hanabi, yang ternyata sejak tadi mengamati kakaknya itu.  
"Hanabi!? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau lagi disana'' Kata Hinata setelah tahu ternyata suara tadi dari adik tersayang nya ini.  
"Melihat anak gadis yang menderita gara-gara cinta rasanya menyenangkan.." ucap Hanabi.  
"Anak kecil tak seharusnya bicara begitu.." ucap Hinata.

"Hei,Aku bukan anak kecil lagi lho, penglihatan Byakuganku sudah sebaik orang dewasa." ucap Hanabi sambil menunjuk mata putihnya.

" Dan ngomong-ngomong coba lihat ini.." Hanabi memperlihatkan sebuah kunai dengan gantungan di belakangnya. "Imut kan?" kata nya lagi.  
"Memperlakukan kunai mu seperti mainan lagi" ucap Hinata dan..  
Perutnya tiba-tiba saja bungi. Hinata lapar.  
"Kalau perutmu berbunyi seperti ini, saat kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, bisa-bisa dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lho.." goda Hanabi.

"Si-siapa yang mau menyatakan perasaan sih.." bantah Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanabi.  
"Dari pada memberinya syal, mungkin lebih baik kalau kau mengubah gayamu biar makin fashionable.." ucap Hanabi sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi.

Sementara itu, tampak para kage sedang mengadakan suatu pertemuan. Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Hokage, yang saat ini adalah Kakashi.  
"Bulannya akan jatuh.."  
"Yang pasti bulan nya sedang mendekat bumi.''  
"Apa karena itu ada banyak meteor yang jatuh akhir-akhir ini?"  
Mereka rapat untuk membahas masalah Bulan yang makin hari entah bagaimana makin tampak mendekati Bumi.  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya.." ucap perempuan yang menjadi penasehat Kakashi.

''Saat dua inti benda angkasa saling mendekat, Gravitasi nya akan tarik menarik. Saat sudah mencapai jarak tertentu, permukaan Bulan akan mulai terpecah. Dan saya percaya pecahan permukaan tersebut sudah mulai jatuh ke arah bumi.''jelas penasehat Kekashi itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"  
"Bulan akan benar-benar hancur total dan potongan-potongan nya akan menghujani permukaan Bumi.." lanjut penasehat dari Kekashi itu. '' Begitulah yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak berbuat apa-apa,maka Umat manusia akan..''kata nya tapi belum selesai menjelaskan perkataan nya malah di potong Raikage.  
"...musnah ya. .." sambung Raikage.  
"Apa ini fenomena alam? atau diakibatkan oleh ulah manusia?" tanya Mizukage.  
"Pertanyaan yang bagus.." ucap Kakashi.

"Musim yang seperti ini ramen memang yang paling pas.." ucap Naruto. Salju sudah mulai turun, suhu udara begitu dingin hingga memakan ramen pun menjadi pilihan yang sangat pas.  
Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku, untuk merayakan sesuatu. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino makan bersama.

"Sepanjang tahun juga makananmu kan cuma ramen.." ucap Sakura.  
"Kau memang sangat menyukai ramen, ya?" tanya Ino.  
"Yah, aku memang sangat menyukainya.." jawab Naruto sambil memengang sumpit nya  
"Tambah 5 mangkok gyoza lagi ya!" ucap Naruto pada paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ichiraku ini.  
"Segera ku siapkan'' jawab paman Teuchi sambil terus mengaduk masakan nya.  
"Lima? Aku tidak bisa memakan sebanyak itu" ucap Chouji kaget dikira nya Naruto memesankan makanan itu untuk nya.  
"Dia tak bilang kalau itu untukmu kan.." balas Shikamaru.

''Selamat Makan'' ucap Naruto tapi sebelum melanjutkan makan nya Naruto ingat untuk melepaskan syal yang dia gunakan

"Ah, Jangan sampai ini kotor.." ucapnya sambil memasukan syal berwarna hijau tersebut.  
"Eh? syal itu.." Sakura melihat dan..  
Saat itulah Hinata sampai di sana.  
"Hei Hinata!" sapa Sakura. "Ikutlah makan dengan kami,bila kamu belum makan!" ajak Sakura pada sahabat nya ini Hinata.  
"Aku yang traktir malam ini!" Sambung Naruto.  
'' Kata nya ada hal yang mengembirakan hari ini, maka nya dia ingin merayakan nya sekarang'' Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"T-tapi.." Hinata malu-malu.  
"Ayolah jangan malu. sini, duduk di sini.." Sakura mempersilakan tempat duduknya yang di sebelah Naruto untuk Hinata.  
"Duduklah disini , Hinata.." ucap Naruto.  
''Ba-baiklah'' jawab Hinata senang setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba..  
"Naruto senpai!" fans-fans Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdatangan.  
"hey, kalian.. Hadiah yang kemaren terimakasih ya.." ucap Naruto senang.

"Pesan apa saja yang kalian mau, biar aku yang terakhir, sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk hadiah yang kalian berikan.." kata Naruto pada gadis-gadis itu.  
"Terimakasih banyak!" ucap gadis-gadis itu serempak.  
"Hinata, kau juga pesan apa pun yang kamu mau ya.." ucap Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata sudah duduk di kursi itu, tapi saat Naruto hendak duduk kembali ke kursinya, salah satu fansnya malah menarik tangannya.  
"Senpai disini saja'' kata gadis berbaju pink itu menarik tangan Naruto. Mereka ingin Naruto makan bersama mereka.

''Makan lah bersama kami'' ucap gadis yang lain nya.

Melihat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata turun, memegang erat kembali bingkisan yang harusnya ia berikan pada Naruto dan melangkah pergi. Hinata cemburu.  
"Hinata.." kata Sakura merasa tak enak.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.  
"Maaf.. Sebenar nya aku sudah kenyang.." ucap Hinata bohong dan melangkahkan kaki nya.  
"Hinata.."kata Sakura lagi

"Hei, antar dia pulang dong.." ucap Sakura ke Naruto.  
"Hah?Mengantar Hinata pulang? Tapi buat apa?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Ya, tak seharusnya kan kamu membiarkan anak perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam.." kata Sakura menjelaskan .  
"Hinata kan sangat kuat, mana mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya di desa ini.."jawab Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura, sungguh Naruto sangat tidak peka -_-  
Hinata benar-benar pergi.  
"Eh? Hinata!" Sakura semakin khawatir.  
"Mou,kau bodoh!" bentak Sakura ke Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata.

''Hey,kenapa kau memanggil ku bodoh sih? Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Dan saat hendak menyusul Sakura dan Hinata, pesanannya sudah jadi.

'' Senpai, Gyoza nya sudah jadi'' ucap gadis bertopi memperlihatkan makanan nya .

'' Ayoo, Makan '' ajak gadis berbaju pink tadi sambil memengang lengan Naruto erat.

Pada akhirnya Hinata pergi ditemani Sakura. "Yah, terkadang dia itu memang tidak peka.." ucap Sakura. Hinata masih diam, berjalan dengan wajah murung.  
"Tadi kamu berniat ingin memberinya syal buatanmu, kan?"tanya Sakura memastikan.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk.

'' Tidak apa-apa Hinata, percaya diri lah, kamu pasti bisa melakukan nya'' Kata Sakura memberi semangat dan dukungan penuh pada sahabat nya ini.

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.  
"Tapi.. kenapa kau begitu mendukungku?" tanya Hinata.  
"eh?kalau itu..." Ucapan Sakura menggantung, dia berpikir dan bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya, pemuda yang saat ini berada di kejauhan, dalam perjalanan panjang untuk mencari jati dirinya.

"Karena kita harus saling mendukung.." ucap Sakura tersenyum.  
"Saling mendukung?" tanya Hinata masih bingung ,tapi tidak terlalu dipikirkan nya, yang pasti Hinata senang ada sahabat nya yang mendukung nya penuh. Dan mereka pun melanjut kan langkah pulang.  
Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan rumahnya, dan Sakura pun telah kembali. Tapi, bukannya masuk, Hinata malah menetapkan hatinya dan tiba-tiba balik lagi.  
Namun celaka..  
Malam ini ternyata bukanlah malam yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini, sekelompok shinobi berbalut perban seperti yang sebelumnya tampak menyerang orang-orang Hyuuga terbang di atas langit konoha menggunakan layang-layang ninja.

Mereka lalu mendarat, melesat turun di kediaman klan Hyuuga. Buru-buru mereka mencari di berbagai ruangan, hingga akhirnya ketemulah apa yang mereka incar. Hanabi.

"Siapa disana..!?" belum sempat bertanya Hanabi sudah langsung dibekap dan dibawa pergi.  
Aksi kelompok ninja itu begitu cepat, namun Sai yang waktu itu kebetulan berada di dekat sana melihatnya dan langsung tanggap. "Itu.. Hanabi!?" kata Sai menyadari kalau orang yang di bawa shinobi-shinobi misterius itu adalah Hanabi adik dari sahabat nya Hinata.

''Choujuu Giga'' kata Sai dan muncul lah Burung raksasa dari jutsu nya dan Sai pun mengejar Shinnobi misterius yang membawa Hanabi itu.  
Sai terus mengejar, mengikuti mereka hingga keluar desa dan masuk ke hutan-hutan. Sadar kalau mereka diikuti, komplotan Shinobi misterius itu menyerang dengan tembakan-tembakan yang menciptakan ledakan api besar.

''Naruto-kun.. selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari belakang. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku ingin selalu, selalu ada di samping mu. Jadi aku merajut ini degan sepenuh hatiku. Ku mohon terima lah perasaanku. Ucap Hinata menunduk sambil menyerahkan kotak bingkisan berisi syal itu ke angin yang lewat.

Ya, Hinata sedang latihan di pinggir jalan yang sepi, di depan Apartement nya Naruto.  
"Baik, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi." ucap Hinata pada diri nya sendiri.  
"Naruto-kun.."

"Oii,Hinata!" Naruto sungguhan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Hinata.  
Naruto menghampirinya, "Apa barusan kau memanggilku, Hinata?"  
"Itu.. selamat malam.." ucap Hinata.  
"Kita baru saja kan tadi bertemu di Ichiraku?" kata Naruto.  
"Ah, benar juga.."jawab Hinata tersenyum.  
Hinata yang semula menunduk kini melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan.. Hinata kaget saat melihat Naruto menggunakan sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan garis-garis putih..

"Ada apa, Hinata?" kata Naruto saat melihat raut wajah kaget Hinata.  
"I-itu.. syal yang bagus.." ucap Hinata.  
"Ah, ini.." kata Naruto memengang syal nya namun tidak berkata-kata lagi  
Dan.. tiba-tiba saja perut Hinata berbunyi.  
Untuk sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Hei, kedengarannya kau lapar.." ucap Naruto. "Jika mau Ramen instan, aku punya beberapa di apartement ku'' Kata Naruto menawarkan.  
Hinata malu sekali. Apa yang ia takutkan betul-betul terjadi. Lalu sambil menundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Selamat malam!" teriaknya dan berlari pergi.  
"Eh? Bukannya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Naruto bingung. "Hei Hinata!" Naruto berniat mengejar tapi Hinata sudah jauh.

Hinata tidak pulang ke rumah nya tapi malah pergi ke taman, malam-malam duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan sambil memikirkan hal tadi. "Aku penasaran siapa yang telah memberikan syal itu pada nya? Ucap Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Kalau kau senang aku juga senang, Naruto-kun.." tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Menetes dan jatuh di atas syal berwarna merah hasil rajutannya.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik kegelapan. "Kau membuat syal itu basah.."lanjut nya lagi  
"Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi." ucap Hinata.  
"Kalau begitu, berikan saja padaku?" ucap lelaki itu lagi, lelaki berambut putih yang merupakan dalang di balik komplotan shinobi misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata kaget saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah sinar lampu taman.  
"Namaku Toneri, dan aku datang untuk mencarimu." ucap orang itu, Toneri.  
"Mencariku!?" Tanya Hinata Bingung.  
"Hinata!" Naruto menemukan Hinata tepat sebelum lelaki itu membawanya.  
''Apa-apaan ini,lepaskan aku'' teriak Hinata saat diri nya di bekap oleh shinobi misterius dari belakangnya. Dan laki-laki yang Nama nya Tenori itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang membuat Hinata pingsan.  
"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!?" Teriak Naruto mencoba menyerang tapi tiba-tiba saja orang itu menghilang. Dan tak lama setelah ia menghilang, puluhan shinobi berlapis perban muncul. Mereka semua menyerang Naruto, Naruto menendang,memukul ,menangkis dan menyerang Shinobi-shinobi yang semakin banyak, tapi untungnya Naruto cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

''Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu'' Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin untuk meladeni para shinobi itu, sementara Naruto yang asli mengejar si penculik Hinata. "Hinata!" Teriak Naruto.  
Naruto berlari melewati seluk beluk desa Konoha, melompati gedung-gedung yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Satu per satu shinobi misterius muncul dan menghalangi jalannya, namun Naruto mampu menerobos mereka dan terus mengejar salah satu anak buah Toneri yang membawa Hinata.  
"Boomb!" Beberapa tembakan peledak dilesatkan oleh para shinobi misterius yang kini mengejar Naruto, namun Naruto mampu menghindari semua itu. Naruto terus berlari. Tapi kemudian, satu serangan berhasil mengenainya. Naruto terpental, dan saat ia bangun sudah tampak puluhan shinobi miterius di udara dan siap untuk menembakinya.

"!" Naruto tak mampu menghindar, namun ledakan itu tak cukup untuk melukai Naruto.  
Naruto melompat dari kepulan asap dan balas menyerang, "Rasenshuriken!"  
Rasengan kuning berbentuk shuriken pun melesat dan memotong habis tubuh para shinobi itu, yang kelihatannya bukan manusia.  
"Kau!" Naruto akhirnya bisa sampai di hadapan si penculik. "Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto menyerang namun lagi-lagi orang itu berhasil menghindar.

'' Tunggu'' teriak Naruto.

Dari udara, tembakan demi tembakan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto. Mereka seolah tak ada habisnya, para shinobi misterius itu.

Hinata pun mulai tersadarkan diri tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri nya karena merasa kehilangan kekuatan nya.  
Naruto pun melemparkan rasenshuriken kedua ke arah si penculik langsung. Serangan Naruto mengenai puncak gedung tempat orang itu berpijak, membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan Hinata pun terjatuh.  
Hinata terperosok jatuh dari gedung, namun syal yang dibawanya tersangkut dan ia pun selamat. Tapi, syal itu tak mampu bertahan lama.

''Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak untuk memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja

''Hu-uh'' jawab Hinata memberitahukan kalau dia saat ini baik-baik saja.

Dan Naruto pun mulai melesat menuju si penculik, yang masih berdiri di puncak gedung. Orang itu mempersiapkan beberapa bulatan kuning untuk menembak sementara Naruto telah siap dengan sebuah rasengan di telapak tangannya.  
Orang itu mulai menembak, satu per satu linkaran energi berwarna kuning ia lemparkan namun Naruto mampu menghindari semuanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai pada orang itu '' Rasengan'' Teriak Naruto dan.. Bang,! Rasengannya beradu dengan bola energi musuh, menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan dahsyat.

Kembali ke Hinata, syal buatannya sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Badan ku mulai mati rasa,Kekuatanku.." ucap Hinata dan entah kenapa Hinata tak bisa merasakan kekuatannya. Dan pada akhir nya syal yang memompang nya tadi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi,Hinata akhirnya terperosok jatuh dari atas gedung yang sangat tinggi itu.  
Untungnya sebelum membentur tanah, Naruto cepat melesat dan menyelamatkannya, "Hinata!"  
Hinata selamat, dan kini mereka berdua sudah ada di tempat yang aman.  
"Hinata.. syalmu robek.." Ucap Naruto saat melihat syal yang di pengan Hinata robek.  
"Ya.." kata Hinata sedih.  
Hinata meratapi syalnya, yang telah robek terpotong, sama seperti kesempatannya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Hancur.  
"Darimana datang nya shinobi-shinobi itu?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku tak tahu.." jawab Hinata.  
Lalu Toneri kembali. Dari kegelapan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan berkata, "Hari terakhir sudah semakin dekat.. tapi sebelum itu.."

"Sialan kau!" Naruto mencoba memukulnya namun layaknya hantu orang itu kembali menghilang, dan muncul dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara.  
"Sebelum itu, aku akan datang untukmu.."kata Tenori '' Hinata'' lanjut nya  
Toneri menghilang, dan bersamaan dengan kepergiannya, secerca cahaya dari atas langit semakin dekat dan semakin mendekat.

'' Apa itu? Tanya Naruto melihat secercah cahaya melewati nya.

Sebuah meteor. Ya, lesatan api panas raksasa meluncur jatuh dan melesat jauh melewati Konoha, melesat jauh ke bagian belakang patuh Hokage dan Boomb! ledakang yang begitu hebat terjadi.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Ucap Naruto tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.  
Sama seperti apa yang dijelaskan saat pertemuan lima kage, serpihan Bulan mulai berjatuhan. Barusan hanyalah satu keping kecil dari ratusan atau mungkin jutaan keping lagi yang sudah siap menghujani Bumi.  
"Dunia ini..akan segera Hancur" ucap Toneri dari dalam kegelapan.

Ledakan meteor malam itu menciptakan lubang besar di belakang Konoha. Tapi malam itu, masalah bukan hanya itu saja. Masih ada satu lagi masalah yang lebih penting, penculikan Hanabi. Untuk itu, sebagai Hokage Kakashi telah menyiapkan orang-orang pilihan. Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hanabi yang telah diculik." ucap Kakashi. "Kalian akan bertugas sebagai kelompok dengan empat orang anggota di bawah pimpinan Shikamaru. Aku juga menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk bergabung dengan tim ini"lanjut Kakashi lagi.  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu.." Ucap Hinata pada kekashi karena sudah mengizinkan nya untuk ikut serta dalam penyelamatan adik nya Hanabi.

"Shikamaru, coba majukan telapak tanganmu." ucap Kakashi.  
"Eh,kenapa?"tanya Shikamaru dan ia pun melakukannya. Lalu, penasehat Kakashi mengeluarkan suatu jutsu dan menanamkan sebuah jam aneh berbentuk lingkaran di telapak tangan Shikamaru.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru Heran.

"Itu adalah jam super rahasia yang hanya dimiliki oleh lima kage." ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya, yang juga mengandung jam tersebut.

"Jam seperti apa itu?" tanya Naruto.  
"Jam itu menghitung mundur sampai bumi hancur." jawab Kakashi menerangkan.  
"Eh?" semua nya kaget mendengar penjelasan kakashi tadi.

"Aku tak mengerti.." ucap Shikamaru. "Lalu kenapa ini dibutuhkan dalam misi penyelamatan Hanabi?" lanjut shikamaru sambil memengang dagu nya mencoba berfikir tentang hubungan jam dan penyelamatan Hanabi ini.  
"Toneri, orang yang menculik Hanabi kemungkinan adalah orang yang telah memanipulasi Bulan." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan hubungan jam dengan penyelamatan ini.  
"apa dasar nya kau bisa beranggapan begitu?" tanya shikamaru lagi.  
"ini hanya.. firasat" jawab Kakashi.

Dan tanpa banyak tanya lagi misi pun dimulai. Mereka terbang di atas langit bersalju, menaiki burung raksasa karya Sai.

"Di sekitar sini.." ucap Sai, dari atas hutan yang sebelumnya diledakan oleh orang-orang itu. "Disinilah aku kehilangan pandangan terhadap penculik Hanabi itu." Lanjut nya menerangkan peristiwa malam tadi saat dia kehilangan jejak penculik nya karena di serang dengan bola-bola ledakan.  
"Mari kita menyebar untuk mencari petunjuk.." ucap Shikamaru. "Naruto, kau jagalah Hinata baik-baik." Kata Shikamaru pada Naruto  
"Ya, serahkan saja pada ku!" jawab Naruto lantang. Merekapun berpencar. Semuanya pergi seorang diri, kecuali Naruto yang bersama dengan Hinata.

" ada Apa?" tanya Naruto ke Hinata, yang ia rasa sejak tadi terus memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Ah ,tidak apa-apa.." jawab Hinata dan kembali mengamati sekitar dengan Byakugannya.  
Hinata kemudian menemukan sesuatu. "Itu.."kata Hinata

''Ada apa?tanya Naruto dan merekapun mendarat. Hinata menggali salju, dan ternyata di sana ada sebuah kunai. Kunai yang waktu itu dibawa oleh Hanabi. "Ini adalah.. kunai milik Hanabi." ucap Hinata. Dan Hinata segera memasukannya ke atas.  
"Eh?" Naruto kaget saat tak sengaja melihat isi dari tas itu. Isinya adalah syal yang sudah rusak waktu itu, yang kelihatannya sudah ia perbaiki kembali. "Kamu membawa syal itu? lalu kenapa tidak kamu pakai? ini kan dingin.." kata Naruto  
"A-aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Hinata. " Lagi pula Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat beritahu Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tentang ini.."lanjut nya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, kamu benar juga.."ucap Naruto

Mereka pun kembali berkumpul, dan setelah memberitahukan apa yang sudah mereka temukan. Kelompok itu kembali melanjutkan pencarian. Kali ini Hinata dan Naruto berada di depan. Hinata mengamati dengan Byakugannya.  
"Hinata, apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Ada mata air yang berpijar di dalam Goa" jawab Hinata memberitahukan apa yang dia lihat lewat Byakugan nya  
"Eh?" Mata Air yang berpijar? Tanya Shikamaru tidak mengarti.

Singkat cerita mereka pun sudah berada di dalam Goa.

''Shinobi itu berinisial A yaitu Aum'' Kata Sai menemukan sesuatu di dalam Goa. Mereka menyelidiki Goa itu

''ini juga bisa berarti permulaan nya'' timpal Shikamaru menjelaskan analisan nya, yah, bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru adalah Shinobi dengan kejeniusan tingkat tinggi.

''Hinata, apa yang bisa kamu lihat di dasar mata air ini'' tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya, pandangan Byakuganku seperti terganggu.." Jawab Hinata  
"Byakugan Mu terganggu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

'' Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain, Kita hanya turun langsung dan melihat nya sendiri'' Ucap Naruto.

'' waah,ini tidak boleh basah'' kata Naruto lalu ia melepas syalnya supaya tidak basah.  
"Kau ini hati-hati sekali, apa masalah nya kalau syal mu itu basah?" tanya Sakura.  
"Masalah besar kalau sampai basah,Syal ini sangat berarti bagiku.." ucap Naruto.  
Mendengarnya Hinatapun menunduk.

"Tidak perlu takut basah" ucap Sai. "Aku sudah coba menyentuh air ini, tapi tanganku tidak basah sama sekali." jelasnya. Yah, itu memang bukan air biasa. Naruto dkk sama sekali tidak basah saat memasukan diri mereka ke dalam sana.  
Mereka pun memulai perjalanan menyelam mereka, dan Naruto tetap menggunakan syalnya.

Mereka terus menyelam, melewati lapisan air lainnya, melewati kolam air penuh batu-batu bulat besar yang mengambang layaknya Bulan di langit. Melihat hal itu, sesuatu terjadi...  
Naruto dan yang lainnya..  
Tempat itu membawa mereka masuk ke alam genjutsu..  
"Andai dunia akan berakhir besok, Dengan siapa kalian ingin bersama di hari terakhir" tanya Iruka sensei pada murid-muridnya.

"Kaya beneran mau terjadi saja" ucap Naruto dengan senyum nakalnya.  
"Yah, anggap saja bulannya jatuh dan menghancurkan Bumi." ucap Iruka.  
"Jika akhir Bumi akan seperti itu, Aku ingin daging yang jatuh bukan nya bulan ." ucap Chouji, dan kompak satu kelas pun tertawa.

Tapi tiba-tiba suasana jadi gelap '' lihat bulan nya?kata salah satu murid disana.  
yah, Bulan jatuh dan menghancurkan gedung akademi.  
Kepulan asap dari ledakan itu membuat murid batuk-batuk, termasuk Naruto. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, Naruto sudah berada di arena ujian Chuunin.  
"Pertandingan Ronde ke 7 , Uzumaki Naruto melawan.."  
"Inuzuka Kiba."  
"hah, Ujian Chuunin?" Ucap Naruto bingung.  
"Naruto! Jangan sampai kalah dengan anak seperti dia!" teriak Sakura dari lantai atas.

Naruto masih bingung, sementara Kiba tanpa basa-basi langsung mengeluarkan jutsu ''Gijuu Ninpou : Shikyaku No Jutsu'' Ucap Kiba.

"Hei hei tunggu sebentar Kiba'' Ucap Naruto

''Aku datang'' Kata kiba lagi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan langsung menyerang nya  
Naruto masih bingung, ia tak tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang tenggelam dalam dunia genjutsu, genjutsu yang akan membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan dari masa lalunya. ''Kiba, hentikan'' Lirih Naruto masih dalam pengaruh Genjutsu itu. Dan sama seperti Naruto, Hinata pun mengalami genjutsu tersebut.  
"Naruto-kun.. saat ini ia sedang bertarung melawan Pain" ucap Hinata di alam Genjutsu.

"Naruto-kun bertarung sendirian.."Ucap nya lagi.  
"Banshou Tennin!" Pain menarik tubuh Naruto, yang saat itu berada di mode sage dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.  
"Naruto-kun.." Lirih Hinata.  
Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tertidur di alam genjutsu. Dan entah bagaimana, syal yang Hinata taruh di tasnya secara perlahan mengalir keluar menuju Naruto. Syal itu seolah menghubungkan mereka, dua ninja yang terbaring di alam maya..

Ujian Chuunin, setelah pertarungan itu, Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kotak obat untuk Naruto. Sambil menunduk malu-malu, Hinata memberikannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.  
"itu Balsem" ucap guru Kurinai, pembimbing Hinata.  
"Kenapa kau memberikan nya padaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi tidak mengerti arti perhatian dari Hinata untuk nya.  
"Terima saja, Naruto.." jawab Kurinai  
"Hmm, makasih ya!" ucap Naruto.'' Kamu sangat Baik , Hinata'' lanjut nya. Tapi kemudian..  
"Banshou Tennin!" Pain menarik tubuh Naruto.

Kenangan masa lalu mulai bercampur. Naruto ditarik dan kemudian tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tanah. Pain kemudian memakunya, menusuk-nusuk tubuh Naruto dengan batangan hitam itu. Sampai kemudian, Hinata datang dan membantunya.  
"Kenapa.. kamu datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.  
"Kamu bukan tandingannya!" lanjut nya  
"Kali ini.. aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Aku yang selama ini selalu menangis, dan bahkan menyerah sebelum berusaha. Aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, kamu datang menolongku, menolongku untuk menemukan jalan yang benar, Naruto-kun.  
Aku selalu Mengejar Mu. Aku ingin bersama Mu. Aku ingin berjalan di samping Mu sepanjang waktu. Aku ingin berada di sisi Mu , selalu.  
Naruto-kun, kamu sudah merubahku.  
Senyum Naruto lah yang telah menyelamatkan ku. Karena itulah, Aku tidak takut mati, Jika aku bisa menyelamatkan Mu.

Karena aku MENCINTAIMU, Naruto-kun..

''Hinata'' Lirih Naruto .

Naruto masih berada di alam genjutsu, dan ia kembali lagi ke masa ketika guru Iruka bertanya pada murid siapa orang yang ingin mereka ajak untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Namun kali ini, Naruto berada di sana sebagai dirinya saat ini.

Bagai hantu yang tak seorang pun menyadarinya, Naruto dewasa berdiri di belakang kelas, sambil melihat para murid termasuk dirinya sendiri.

''Andai dunia ini berakhir besok, Dengan siapa kalian ingin bersama di hari terakhir?'' Tanya Iruka Sensei pada murid-murid nya.

'' Jika akhir dunia memang seperti itu, Aku ingin daging yang jatuh bukan nya bulan.'' Ucap Chouji . dan membuat satu kelas tertawa bersama.

"Hah, lagi-lagi Iruka-sensei.." ucap Naruto bosan dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

''Tulislah dengan siapa kau ingin menghabiskan hari terakhir mu'' Ucap Iruka sensei.

Naruto kemudian berhenti ketika guru Iruka memarahi Naruto kecil.''Hey,Naruto, jangan melempar kertas mu begitu ''Kata Iruka sensei menasehati Naruto kecil.

''Tap,i tidak mungkin lah dunia kiamat.''Jawab Naruto pada Iruka sensei yang sekarang sudah ada dihadapan nya.

''Aku hanya bilang adaikan saja'' jelas Iruka sensei.

''Tuh kan, memang tidak pernah terjadi'' Ucap Naruto kecil. Naruto Dewasa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan diri nya waktu kecil. Kebetulan saat itu ia berada tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Hinata. Dan saat Naruto melihat nama orang yang Hinata tulis di kertas itu..  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
Ternyata Hinata menulis namanya.  
"Aku?" Naruto kaget.

Naruto dewasa kemudian berpindah lagi ke masa ketika Hinata memberinya obat salep, waktu di ujian chuunin.  
"apa itu? Kata Naruto kecil.

''Itu balsem'' kata Kurenai menjelaskan. Naruto dewasa berada di tengah mereka tapi tidak seorang pun melihat nya bagai hantu.

''Kenapa kamu memberikan nya pada ku?" tanya Naruto kecil lagi.  
"Dasar tidak peka.." ucap Sakura, yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelah Naruto dewasa.

"Terkadang dia memang tidak peka sama sekali.." ucap Sakura pada Hinata di malam itu. Ya, kali ini Naruto berada di pinggir jalan, memperhatikan percakapan Hinata dan Sakura waktu itu. Karena tak hanya ingatannya, Naruto ternyata juga telah masuk ke dalam ingatan Hinata.  
"Tadi kau ingin memberinya syal itu, kan?" tanya Sakura.  
Hinata mengangguk.

''Tidak apa-apa Hinata, percaya dirilah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Hinata.." ucap Sakura.  
"Ya, Arigatou"Ucap Hinata

Naruto hanya diam, dan meski lambat namun perlahan perasaan itu mulai sampai padanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata waktu itu.  
"Kau benar-benar menyukai Ramen ya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto saat berada di kedai Ichiraku.  
"Ya, aku cinta ramen!" ucap Naruto.  
"Kau benar-benar cinta.."  
"Ya, aku cinta Hinata.. "ucap Naruto  
"Naruto memang tak peka sama sekali." ucap Sakura. Mungkin dia tidak tahu apa itu cinta" lanjut sakura  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.  
"Seperti mengetahui perbedaan antara menyukai manisan, Misal nya pangsit Shiratama dan Gelatin buah dengan perasaan Cinta" ucap Sakura menjelaskan.  
"Memangnya beda ya?" tanya Naruto yang seolah menggantikan Hinata pada waktu bercakap-cakap bersama Sakura waktu itu.

TBC

Ini bukan fanfic tapi rangkuman dari The Last Movie, aku ambil dari beberapa sumber termasuk movie nya sendiri terus aku gabungin.

Dan kenapa ku taruh di fanfic ku, karena ku kalau lagi jenuh bisa baca-baca karena aku suka baca^^

ringkasan nya ini ku jadikan 4 Chapter sesuai Fancam yang beredar, ketahuan dah nonton hasil fancam hihihihi^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hinata serta The Last ini punya Masashi sensei^^

* * *

Lanjutan nya^^

''Hinata'' Teriak Sakura khawatir.''Mou, Dasar bodoh, '' Bentak Sakura pada Naruto waktu itu.

'' Hei, Kenapa kamu mengatai ku bodoh'' Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tapi malam itu, Ketika Sakura mengatakan Naruto bodoh, Naruto mengejar Hinata. Bahkan ketika fansnya mencegat karena pesanannya sudah selesai, Naruto tetap mengejarnya. "Hinata!"kata nya. ''Senpai,Gyoza nya sudah jadi'' kata fans nya mencegat, Namun kali ini Naruto tidak mempedulikan nya dan berlari mengejar Hinata.  
"senpai.."Ucap fans nya.  
Naruto terus berlari melewati jalanan bersalju.  
"Hinata!"Teriak nya. Naruto terus mengejar dan berteriak memanggil namun Hinata tetap tak mau berhenti.  
Naruto pun berhenti, lalu selembar kertas turun dari langit bersama bola-bola salju kecil yang berjatuhan.  
Naruto memandangi kertas itu, Kertas milik Hinata di hari itu yang bertuliskan namanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata.." Ucap nya lirih.  
"Karena itulah, aku tidak takut mati, Jika aku bisa menyelamatkan mu" ucap Hinata, yang saat ini berada di seberang jalan, melihat dengan tatapan penuh perasaan ke arah Naruto. "Karena.. AKU MENCINTAIMU, Naruto-kun.."  
Angin bersalju secara perlahan mengangkat helai rambut Hinata..  
"Naruto!" Sakura kemudian datang secara tiba-tiba dan, "Naruto!Bangun, Ini cuma mimpi!" Sakura mencoba membangunkan Naruto dari alam genjutsu itu.

Tampak Shikamaru, Sai dan Hinata juga sudah terbebas, tinggal Naruto yang saat ini masih berusaha Sakura bangunkan.

"Sakura-chan.." Kata Naruto mulai siuman.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.." Ucap Sakura lega akhir nya bisa membebaskan sahabat nya dari pengaruh Genjutsu kenangan.  
"Apa ini.. jebakan yang memang disiapkan oleh musuh?" Tanya Sai.  
"Ya, Ini jebakan pengacau dalam wujud Genjetsu dan mengirim korban nya ke dalam dunia kenangan,'' jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.  
Kelompok itu telah mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Dalam dunia penuh bola-bola melayang yang berisi kenangan masa lalu.

''Bisa di artikan ini adalah penjara yang mengurung kenangan.'' Lanjut Shikamaru lagi  
'' Dan Untung saja Sakura yang kebal terhadap Genjutsu bersama dengan kita" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Sakura. Tadi aku bermimpi bersenang-senang dengan kakakku.. tapi kau mengeluarkanku dari dunia itu.." ucap Sai.  
"Kedengaran nya bukan ucapan terimakasih.." Sindir Shikamaru.  
Naruto, setelah apa yang sudah ia lalui tadi, ia mulai memahami perasaan Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tak berani untuk mengatakannya.

Selanjutnya, mereka sampai di sebuah kolam air panas lagi.  
"Kolam air panas lagi?" Ucap sai  
"Hinata, apa Byakuganmu masih tak bisa melihat dasarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Ya, Byakuganku masih seperti dihalangi.."

"Yosh, Terus bertarung sambil maju!" Ucap Shikamaru dan terjun ke kolam itu duluan.  
"Laksanakan!" Ucap Sai dan Sakura berbarengan.  
Sakura dan Sai menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah meluncur duluan ke kolam itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto yang paling semangat tampak terdiam.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata curiga.  
"Tentang Genjutsu yang tadi.." kata Naruto  
"Eh? kenapa?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa.." Naruto pun melompat menyusul yang lainnya.

Tinggal Hinata yang masih berada di atas sana. Dan ketika ia hendak melompat untuk menyusul yang lainnya, seseorang muncul dan memangilnya, "Hinata.." kata Orang itu adalah Toneri.

Hinata pun menoleh dan mendapati Toneri tidak jauh dari diri nya.  
"Sudah kubilang, aku datang untuk mencari mu, Untuk memintamu datang pada ku'' kata Toneri  
"Dimana Hanabi!?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang kuda-kuda bersiap bertarung.  
"Jangan khawatir, dia tidur nyenyak di kastil ku.." Jawab Toneri melompati bulatan yang satu ke bulatan yang lain nya hingga mendekati Hinata dan berhadapan dengan nya.

"Kembalikan Hanabi!" ucap Hinata masih dengan kuda-kuda bertarung nya..  
" Semua nya Tergantung dari jawabanmu, putri Byakugan.." ucap Toneri.  
"Putri Byakugan?" Ulang Hinata masih tidak mengarti dengan ucapan nya.  
"Hinata.. Mari kita Menikah" Ucap Toneri  
"Menikah?" Kaget Hinata saat Toneri tiba-tiba saja melamar nya.

Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kolam itu merasa khawatir karena Hinata tak kunjung menyusulnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang iapun kembali berenang ke permukaan untuk memastikan gadis itu tak kenapa-kenapa.

Sementara itu ke tiga teman nya yang sudah jauh lebih dulu menyelam, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sakura sudah sampai di dasar. Mereka keluar dari kolam tadi dan sampai di sebuah kolam lagi, yang makin penuh dengan bulatan-bulatan itu.  
"Terlihat seperti pabrik gelembung" ucap Sai.  
"Aku mengerti." ucap Shikamaru saat mengamati gelembung-gelembung itu.  
"Eh?" kata Sai tidak paham  
"Di sini lah tempat si Juru Kunci pembuat gelembung tinggal" jelas Shikamaru.

''Juru Kunci? Kata Sai masih tidak paham atas penjelasan oleh Shikamaru.

"Naruto dan Hinata.. mereka belum muncul juga.." ucap Sakura khawatir sambil melihat ke arah kolam. Dibanding situasi mereka saat ini, Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan dua teman dekatnya itu.  
"Harus kah kita kembali untuk memeriksa nya?" saran Sakura. Namun belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, sesosok monster raksasa tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengamuk, seolah tak senang karena rumahnya kedatangan tamu.  
"A-apa itu!?"  
"Seekor kepiting!?" Ucap Sakura kaget.  
"Itulah juru kunci yang kumaksud!" ucap Shikamaru.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, ia keluar dari kolam dan melihat Hinata bersama Toneri. "Hinata!" Naruto yang khawatir tentu saja langsung melesat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.  
"Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata  
"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hinata!" Teriak Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata.  
"Kau lagi.. menghalangi saja, Minggir lah.." Usir Toneri.  
" Dimana Hanabi!?"Tanya Naruto dan mencoba memukul namun Toneri menghindarinya.

Kembali ke Sakura dan yang lainnya. Dari telapak mahluk besar berwujud kepiting itu, keluar gelembung-gelembung air yang menembak dengan sangat keras bagai semprotan suiton.  
"Berpencar!" perintah Shikamaru cepat dan mereka bertiga pun melesat menyebar ke arah yang berlainan.  
Shikamaru menghindari semprotan-semprotan yang terus ditembakan mahluk itu. "Jangan menghancurkan gelembungnya, bisa-bisa kita terjebak genjutsu lagi!" ucap Shikamaru.  
Trank! Tank!

Sakura menembaki cangkang kepiting raksasa itu dengan beberapa kunai, namun tak mempan sama sekali.  
"CHOUJUU GIGA!" Sai menciptakan tiga lukisan singa yang langsung menyerang monster itu. Namun mudah saja, kepiting raksasa itu menghancurkan jutsu Sai dengan capitnya.

"FUUJIN, RAIJIN!" Sai kemudian menggambar dua sosok lelaki bertubuh kekar untuk menahan kepiting itu. Untuk sesaat mahluk besar dan dua sosok berwujud jin kekar yang Sai gambar saling beradu kekuatan, sampai kemudian mahluk ciptaan Sai menendang kaki si kepiting hingga membuatnya goyah dan kemudian dilempar sampai membentur atap.  
Dari atap yang terbentur itu, munculah cahaya yang sedikit menyinari gua gelap itu. Shikamaru pun mampu memaksimalkan jutsunya.

''KAGE NUI'' Ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus bayangan nya.

Shikamaru menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya untuk mengikat tubuh kepiting yang kini tergeletak di pojokan gua.  
"Sakura!" Teriak Shikamaru  
Sakura pun mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru dan dia pun mengeluarkan jurus pukulan maut andalan nya '' SHANAROOOO'' Teriak nya dan menghancurkan kepiting raksasa itu dengan sekejap.

Naruto dan Toneri sendiri sudah memulai pertarungan mereka. Mereka melompat-lompat lincah pada bulatan-bulatan melayang itu, saling pukul, tendang dan menghindar. Toneri begitu lincah menghindari serangan-serangan Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya, Naruto mampu menghantam tepat pipinya.  
Akibat pukulan itu, wajah Toneri retak.  
Toneri terlempar dan menabrak tembok bebatuan hingga hancur. Namun meski wajahnya telah retak dipukul Naruto, ia masih mampu untuk bangkit kembali, namun kini dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih kaku.  
"Kau.. apa kau itu Kugutsu(Boneka)?" Tanya Naruto saat menyadari kalau yang dia pukul adalah sebuah boneka.  
"Ini bukan tubuhku.." ucap Toneri sambil terus melangkah kaku mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. "Hinata.. Lain kali aku yang asli akan datang pada mu, lalu beri jawaban nya ya.'' Kata boneka Toneri itu tersenyum.

"Diam kau!" Naruto memukulnya lagi namun belum kena, tubuh yang hanya sebuah wadah itu sudah hancur dengan sendirinya.

"Tinjumu tak akan pernah bisa mengenaiku. Tak akan pernah.." ucap boneka Toneri sebelum suaranya benar-benar menghilang.  
Selanjutnya, Naruto dan Hinata pergi menyusul Sakura dkk. Naruto kaget saat melihat kepiting raksasa itu sudah remuk dihajar Sakura.  
" Ini kau yang meninju nya Sakura-chan'' kata Naruto takjub.  
"Ya begitulah.." Jawab Sakura.

"Naruto, Jika kau meninggalkan Hinata dan membiarkan nya dalam bahaya lagi, Kau juga akan merasakan tinju ku'' Ucap Sakura mengancam.  
"Ya, aku tau.." Jawab Naruto.  
"Hinata, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu..." Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata dan.. Hinata menatap dengan wajah murung yang penuh tanda tanya.  
"Aku.. tak akan pernah membiarkan mu lepas dari pandangan ku lagi" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya.  
" Apaan, Kau baru saja memalingkan pandangan mu" ucap Sakura.  
"Huh, Aku tidak berpaling'' Bantah Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri goa gelap itu hingga akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang sangat mengejutkan. "Tempat apa ini?" Shikamaru menatap kaget.  
" Apa Pulau itu melayang ya?" Tanya Naruto  
"Tidak.. permukaan pulau nya melengkung.." ucap Shikamaru.  
"Sinar matahari nya ada di bawah juga'' kata Sakura  
"Bukan kah itu palsu? Kata shikamaru menganalisa  
"Manusia membuat matahari? Tanya Sai  
"Ya.." Jawab Shikamaru

Mulai senja, mereka lanjut mengamati sekeliling tempat itu dengan menaiki burung Sai. "Hinata, apa kau menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh?" Kata Shikamaru  
"Tidak ada" Jawab Hinata dengan mengaktifkan Byakugan nya mengamati sekitar.  
"Musuh pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan kita.." Lanjut nya lagi  
"Tapi kenapa mereka belum menyerang?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Ya, aku juga merasa aneh.." Jawab Shikamaru.  
"Terlalu tenang." lanjutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pepohonan, hutan lebat yang ada di bawah mereka, pasukan berbalut perban sudah siap untuk menyerang, tinggal menunggu perintah.

"Biarkan mereka, Jangan melakukan apa pun. Sampai aku mendapatkan dia'' Ucap Toneri dari balik kursi nya.  
"Oh..matanya berkedut lagi.." ucap Toneri sambil memegangi matanya. Mata baru yang ia ambil dari Hanabi, gadis kecil yang saat ini tertidur di ranjang di depan Toneri dengan mata diperban.  
"Luar biasa, Byakugan nya murni sekali.." ucap Toneri.

Malam hari, Naruto dan yang lainnya membangun perkemahan di tengah hutan. Naruto tidur di atas dahan pohon, sambil mengamati sekitar. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Hinata. Diam-diam, Hinata pergi dari tendanya.  
Naruto mengikutinya, dan ternyata Hinata pergi ke tempat yang diterangi cahaya, duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sambil merajut syal merah yang sebelumnya rusak itu.  
''Hinata, Syal itu benarkah untuk ku? Kata Naruto pelan sangat pelan hingga Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.  
Naruto tak mau mengganggunya dan dia diam saja mengamati dari balik pohon.

Keesokan harinya, mereka melanjutkan pencarian dengan menunggangi empat burung Sai seperti biasanya. Dengan kemampuan Byakugannya, Hinata mampu melihat ke arah yang sangat jauh. "Aku bisa melihat ada kota 20 kilo meter dari sini.." ucapnya.  
"Yosh, ayo ke sana!" ucap Shikamaru.  
Naruto diam saja.

Singkat cerita merekapun sampai, kota yang sepertinya lebih mirip reruntuhan kota kuno yang sudah ditinggalkan. Bentuk dan corak bangunannya begitu primitif, pepohonan tumbuh liar di dinding-dinding dan atap bangunan coklat berbentuk kotak-kotak itu.

'' Tidak ada seorang pun di sini'' Kata Hinata setelah memastikan dengan bantuan Byakugan nya.

'' "Kota ini dbangun beberapa abad yang lalu." ucap Shikamaru. "Mari kita berpencar dan mencari petunjuk." Ajak Shikamaru kepada teman-teman nya.

Mereka berpencar dan di sisi Sai..  
Di tengah jalan ia menemukan sebuah kunai yang telah usang.  
"Rupa nya dulu desa ini,desa shinobi'' Kata nya pada diri sendiri.

Di sisi Sakura, ia melihat cahaya. "Api?" kata nya.  
Lalu Shikamaru, ia masuk dalam ruangan yang gelap, lalu menggunakan api untuk pencahayaan. Dan saat dilihat, di sana ada tumpukan tengkorak manusia yang sangat banyak.  
"Apa ini?"Tanya Shikamaru pada diri sendiri kaget.  
Dan di sisi Naruto dan Hinata  
"Apa dulu di tempat ini pernah ada perang?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri setelah mengamati tempat yang dia masukin.  
Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan berteriak, "Kyaaa!"  
Naruto yang masih di luar pun khawatir. " Ada apa ..Hinata?!" Teriak nya Khawatir dan bergegas menghampiri Hinata takut terjadi yang tidak di ingin kan.

Namun setelah menyusulnya ternyata teriakan Hinata cuma karena serangga. "ada sarang laba-laba.." ucap Hinata mencoba menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang sangkut di rambut panjang nya.

''Kamu bisa melihat jauh dengan Byakugan Mu. tapi malah menabrak jaring laba-laba yang ada di depan mata, Kau lucu sekali.."Kata Naruto dan mencoba membantu membersihkan jaring di rambut Hinata. Hinata diam saja.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pencarian. "Naruto-kun.." Kata Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki anak-anak tangga yang lumayan banyak  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai di tempat yang ada air nya dan mencoba meminum nya.  
"Umm.. syal yang biasa kamu pakai mana?" Tanya Hinata.  
"Ah.."  
Naruto tak menjawabnya, malah memberinya air yang Naruto ambil dari sumber air di tempat itu. "Di bawah sana tadi panas, jadi minumlah.."

"Ya.." Hinata meminumnya. Kemudian mereka melanjut kan perjalanan memeriksa tempat-tempat di sana sampai saat masuk ke ruangan gelap hinata berkata "Aku merasa agak dingin disini.." ucap nya sambil tetap mengaktifkan Byakugan nya  
"Ya , Pasti lah karena baju mu seperti itu.." ucap Naruto sedikit menatap Hinata yang fokus mengaktifkan Byakugan nya ke depan. Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan Naruto jadi merasa Malu.  
"Ta-tapi kan.. ini seragam misiku!" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah nya. Dan mereka pun jadi salah tingkah.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi melompat-lompat dari atap-atap rumah ke atap yang lain, Hingga tanpa sengaja Hinata terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh tapi untung nya Naruto sigap dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata hingga mereka terduduk dan sadar akan tangan yang bertautan kedua nya pun jadi salah tingkah lagi.

''Jika Hinata tidak apa2, aku bisa mengatasi dingin sedikit seperti ini. Hachin! Kata Naruto

'' Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tanya Hinata Khawatir

''Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa'' Jawab Naruto. Dan Hinata pun tertawa kecil.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran  
"Ah bukan apa-apa.." ucap Hinata.  
"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi penasaran.  
"Sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa kan.." Jawab Hinata lagi.  
"Ayolah bilang.." Kata Naruto tetap merasa penasaran  
Hinata tertawa lagi.

Malam hari, mereka merebus mie instant di sebuah bangunan tua.

Aah, enak sekali!" Naruto menghabiskan mie instannya dan berdiri.  
"Eh? Mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Hinata.

'' Mau Pipis'' Jawab Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

tapi saat ia mau keluar, "Hyaa!" sesuatu seperti menabrak Naruto sampai ia melompat-lompat. Tapi ternyata tadi itu cuma jaring laba-laba.

''Naruto-kun'' Kata Hinata khawatir.

''Sarang laba-laba lagi'' kata Naruto setelah tahu penyebab nya.  
"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"Tanya Hinata masih khawatir.  
"Ya.."Jawab Naruto

"Ukhh.." Naruto kesakitan.  
"Ada apa?"Tanya Hinata memastikan.  
"Sepertinya tadi punggungku terbentur.." ucap Naruto.  
"Ini.." Hinata kemudian menyerahkan sekotak obat salep, obat yang sama seperti yang pernah Hinata berikan padanya dulu saat Ujian Chuunin.  
"Arigatou.." Naruto menerimanya. "Oh iya.. Kamu juga dulu pernah memberikan ku balsem ini saat ujian chunnin kan?Tanya Naruto  
''Kamu masih ingat sampai sekarang ya'' Kata Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengingatnya lagi baru-baru ini.." ucap Naruto.

Selanjutnya Naruto berusaha untuk mengoleskan salep itu ke punggungnya. Tapi sekuat tenaga, sekeras mungkin ia berjuang sampai keringat mengucur dari wajahnya, Naruto tak bisa menggapai punggungnya yang sakit itu dengan tangannya. Dan Naruto pun terguling.

Akhirnya Hinata pun membantunya mengoleskan salep..

"Makasih ya.." ucap Naruto setelah punggungnya selesai diobati. Hinata tersenyum dan memasukan kembali obat itu ke tasnya, dan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kunai Hanabi yang ada di tas itu.  
Mereka melihat kunai itu..  
"Kita harus bergegas menyelamatkan Hanabi." ucap Naruto.  
"Naruto.. ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap Hinata.  
"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.  
'' Mengenai perkatamu saat boneka Tenori muncul'' kata Hinata.  
"Toneri?" Tanya Naruto

Tapi belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan maksud nya tiba-tiba saja Sai datang ''Nah, Disini kalian rupa nya'' Kata Sai. '' Hinata, kami membutuhkan mu untuk memeriksa sesuatu'' lanjut Sai lagi.

Sai kemudian mengajak Naruto dan Hinata menuju ke suatu reruntuhan, semacam reruntuhan kuil dengan patung-patung mirip patung Budha yang sudah rusak, serta prasasti-prasasti dengan tulisan kuno. Di sana, Sakura dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu.  
"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.  
"Ini Tulisan kuno, semacam sumpah dari masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan umat manusia." Ucap Sai

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam, tempat gelap dengan prasasti yang bertuliskan, "Kepalan tangan mata Tensei, Bulan yang terlahir kembali akan menghancurkan manusia." Ucap Shikamaru  
"Apa maksudnya?" Kata Sakura tidak mengerti.  
"Mungkin mata Tensei yang membuat Bulan bergerak." Jawab Shikamaru.  
"Jadi, Kakashi benar kalau penculikan Hanabi dan Bulan yang makin mendekat memiliki hubungan.." Tanya Sakura lagi.  
"Yah, firasatnya memang selalu tepat."Jawab Shikamaru.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya terdiam memandangi patung itu. Sampai kemudian, sebuah suara misterius tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. "Putri Byakugan.."Kata suara Misterius itu.  
"Eh!?" Naruto dan yang lainnya kaget. "Ada apa ini!?" Ucap Shikamaru kaget.  
Kemudian sebuah jalan rahasia terbuka. Merekapun masuk ke sana. "Apa ini.. ruang pemakaman?" Ucap Shikamaru melihat-lihat dan kemudian..  
"Ada seseorang!" ucap Hinata.  
Shikamaru membalikan badan dan sesosok lelaki tua menyeramkan tampak sudah berdiri di depannya.

Shikamaru mundur perlahan, sementara lelaki tua berambut panjang itu melangkah pelan sambil berkata, "Byakugan.. aku merasakan Byakugan nya.." Ucap lelaki tua itu semakin memajukan langkah nya  
"Oh, Aku sangat yakin,Tidak salah lagi.." ucap orang itu sambil terus mendekat, sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya memasang kuda-kuda bersiap.  
"Tidak salah lagi.. oh putri Byakugan..'' Ucap nya mendekati Hinata.  
"Jangan dekat-dekat Hinata!" Kata Naruto menghalanginya.

Lelaki yang sejak tadi berjalan menunduk itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, membuka kedua matanya yang kosong. Ya, tampak matanya gelap tanpa ada bola mata di sana. Ia kemudian terduduk, lalu membuka mulut. Dari mulutnya itu, semacam bola cahaya muncul..  
Bola cahaya itu makin besar, keluar pelan dari mulut bapak-bapak yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dan melayang perlahan dan kemudian memancarkan cahaya violet yang sangat terang.

Sinar itu menyambar ke arah Hinata, masuk ke bola matanya, membuat Hinata mampu melihat suatu gambaran yang mengerikan. Sebuah kota, ledakan, perang..  
Hinata kemudian pingsan.  
"Hinata!" kata Naruto dan menahan tubuh Hinata sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai.  
"Kamu apa kan Hinata!?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki yang sudah mulai bangun lagi itu.  
"Tenseigan telah dibangkitkan kembali.. harus dihentikan.. Ootsutsuki" ucap lelaki itu. Hanya itu, setelahnya bola itu kembali masuk ke tubuhnya dan iapun hancur menjadi debu.  
Mereka kemudian keluar dari reruntuhan itu. "Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Kata Sakura setelah sedikit menyembuhkan Hinata dengan chakra nya.  
"Uh-huh.." Hinata mengangguk.  
"Kalau tak salah tadi orang itu menyebut Otsutsuki.. itu adalah nama keluarga asli Rikuduo Sennin.." ucap Shikamaru. "Hagoromo Otsutsuki, itulah nama asli Rikudo Sennin sebelum beliau menjadi petapa kan.." Sambung Sai.  
Malam itu mereka berkemah di kota mati itu.  
"Juga, ia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan putri Byakugan.. kelihatannya penculikan Hanabi yang dilakukan Toneri ada hubungannya dengan ini.." ucap Shikamaru, kemudian meminum secangkir minuman hangat.

Malam berlanjut, tampak Hinata masih sibuk menyendiri menyelesaikan rajutan syalnya. Naruto memperhatikannya tak jauh dari situ. "Merajut.. apa dia mau merajut terus selamanya? Hah, sepertinya merajut itu memang butuh waktu yang lama.." pikir Naruto.  
Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata, "Hinata, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"Tanya Naruto.  
Hinata diam saja..  
"Kau bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan oleh boneka Toneri kan?" Sambung nya.

"Itu.. bukan apa-apa." ucap Hinata dan melanjutkan rajutan nya.  
"Heh? Apa maksud mu Bukan apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto Bingung.  
" Ano, Maaf, saat ini aku ingin sendiri.." ucap Hinata sambil terus merajut.

"Begitu ya.." Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi meninggalkannya. Meski sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Yah, sejak tadi Hinata tampak aneh, dari wajahnya seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan sampai keesokan harinya ketika misi mereka lanjutkan, tatapan Hinata tetap seperti itu..  
"Ayo periksa desa yang ada di sana!" ucap Shikamaru sambil menunggangi burung Sai. Kelompoknya pun bergegas menuju sana.

Di desa berikutnya, yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan desa sebelumnya, Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama diam. Mereka bahkan berjalan berjauhan, tak seperti biasanya.  
Senja, Naruto dan Hinata berada di atas sebuah bangunan sambil melihat ke arah kejauhan. Di sana juga mereka tak banyak bicara. Naruto hanya bilang, "Seperti nya Hanabi sudah tidak disini"  
Hinata diam saja.  
Melihat wajah Hinata yang diam itu, Naruto..

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk. Lalu bangun dan berjalan kembali, "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke yang lain.." ucapnya melangkah pergi.  
Hinata masih terdiam.

Malam harinya, Hinata kembali duduk sendiri, merajut syal itu di atas sebuah batu di sebelah sungai. Suasana yang gelap menjadi terang karena kunang-kunang beterbangan di tempat itu.

Naruto diam di balik pepohonan. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan.  
"Hinata.." Kata Naruto akhirnya berani mendekati Hinata. Namun sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, Hinata berkata..  
"Adikku sedang dalam bahaya, tapi aku malah di sini.. merajut.." Kata Hinata menunduk.

"Aku ini kakak yang tidak baik, ya?" Lanjut nya  
"Itu tudak benar!" ucap Naruto. "Kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini cuma untuk menyelamatkan adikmu."Lanjut Naruto menyakin kan.  
"Tapi andai saja kalau waktu itu aku di rumah.." Kata Hinata tapi langsung di potong Naruto  
"Aku bersumpah, akan menyelamatkan Hanabi, jadi jangan Khawatir!" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Arigatou.." kata Hinata tersenyum kecil.  
'' Naruto-kun, Memang baik sekali.'' Kata Hinata menatap wajah nya Naruto.

''Hey, Aku baik bukan hanya karena aku Mencintaimu saja.'' Kata Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal

''eh,'' Hinata Kaget.

''Aku juga khawatir tentang Hanabi'' Lanjut Naruto.

Bentar, apa barusan yang kamu katakan'' Kata Hinata berdiri ingi di ulangin kata-kata sebelum nya.

''Hanabi,Aku Khawatir terhadap nya'' Kata Naruto.

''Bukan itu, tapi sebelum nya'' Ucap Hinata sedikit menunduk.

Meski tak mau mengakuinya Hinata tahu isi hati Naruto. Naruto pun pada akhirnya tak bisa mengelak lagi.  
"Hinata.. aku Mencintaimu.." ucap Naruto jujur.  
Mata Hinata terbuka lebar..

Selama beberapa detik Hening, situasi canggung mereka rasakan. Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain.  
"Hinata.."Kata Naruto memecahakan keheningan yang sempat terasa tadi.

Kegelapan kemudian menyapu bayangan cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh permukaan air. Dari atas sana, Tonari muncul menghampiri mereka..  
"Toneri! Apa kau boneka seperti sebelumnya!?" teriak Naruto. "Dimana Hanabi!?"Lanjut nya.  
"Diam, aku datang untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata." ucap Toneri, sambil memperlihatkan mata barunya.  
"Jawaban? Hinata takkan bicara apapun pada mu" ucap Naruto. "Jadi cepat katakan dimana Hanabi!" teriak nya.

Selanjutnya terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar tak diduga oleh Naruto. Hinata menghampirinya, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung menyerahkan syal yang telah selesai dirajutnya pada Naruto.  
"Hinata.." Kata Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Selanjutnya Hinata pergi, pergi ke sisi Toneri.

"Hei.." Naruto masih tak mengerti. Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan perasaannya, gadis itu malah pergi. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tapi tidak di jawab Hinata.  
Hinata berdiri di sebelah Toneri dan berkata pada Naruto, "Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata terdiam di balik pelukan Toneri, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap hampa dengan penuh tanda tanya. Menyisakan perasaan campur aduk.. ketika orang yang baru ia sadari ia butuhkan tiba-tiba pergi dari hidupnya.

Hinata telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Naruto sedih. Sedih sekali. "Hinata.." Teriak Naruto.  
Tapi Naruto tak mau berdiam diri lama-lama. Masih ada banyak yang tak bisa ia terima. Naruto membuat beberapa Kage Bunshin, lalu menggunakan itu sebagai pijakan untuk mengejar Toneri yang membawa terbang Hinata.  
Namun dalam perjalanan, musuh muncul dan menghalangi jalan Naruto.

Naruto mampu menghindari beberapa tembakan cahaya yang musuh lancarkan, namun pada serangan kesekian, Naruto tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya dan terhempas. Untung saja, burung Sai datang cepat dan menyelamatkannya.  
Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sakura datang di waktu yang tepat.  
Mereka membalas serangan musuh dengan melempar kertas-kertas peledak.  
"Kembalikan Hinata!" teriak Naruto, yang saat ini berdiri di burung raksasa Sai.  
"Mengembalikannya?" Toneri membalikan badannya, melihat dengan tatapan tenang ke arah Naruto. "Hinata datang padaku atas kemauannya sendiri.."Ucap Toneri  
Hinata masih terdiam di balik rangkulan tangan Toneri.

"Hal ini sudah ditakdirkan sejak zaman dahulu." ucap Toneri. "Hinata dan aku harus menikah." Lanjut nya.  
"Menikah? Hinata.." Naruto melihat Hinata dengan penuh harapan, "Itu semua bohong, kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh pengharapan kalau yang dia dengar adalah kebohongan.  
Hinata menutup matanya. Dan dengan itu, sosok Hinata seolah makin menjauh dari diri Naruto.

Toneri kemudian menembakan bola energi berwarna hijau cerah dari telapak tangannya. Tembakan itu mengarah tepat ke Naruto. Naruto berusaha menahannya dengan rasengan oranye yang sejak tadi ada di telapak tangannya.  
Namun kekuatan hijau itu seolah menelan rasengan Naruto, lanjut mendorong tubuh Naruto, masuk dan kemudian menarik sejumlah besar chakra oranye yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.  
"Chakraku.."Ucap nya dalam hati.  
Chakra kuat dalam jumlah yang sangat besar keluar dari diri Naruto, membentuk gumpalan energi yang jatuh dan meledakan hutan di bawahnya.

Naruto menjadi benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia ikut terjatuh ke dalam ledakan yang sangat kuat itu. Ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian kecil dari Bulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Hinata ke Toneri.  
"Aku tak ingin ada pertarungan dan tidak mau melukai mu" ucap Toneri.  
Toneri lalu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya hijaunya untuk menghilangkan energi Hinata.  
Setelah ledakan tadi, Naruto terus meluncur. Meluncur pelan, perlahan namun pasti makin jauh dengan Hinata. Lalu syal merah yang Hinata berikan tadi.. tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Syal yang ia buat dengan penuh perasaa itu pelan-pelan hangus terbakar oleh api dari ledakan tadi. Lenyap menjadi serpihan abu, sama seperti harapan Naruto.  
"Hinata..."Lirih Naruto dan Naruto pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Bulan semakin hancur. Bongkahan demi bongkahan yang berasal darinya berjatuhan ke Bumi.  
Malam itu, Bumi benar-benar panik. Sejumlah besar penduduk dibawa untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang dianggap aman.  
"Cepat sedikit!" orang-orang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu saling berdesakan.  
"Aku tak bisa maju oi! Di depan penuh!"  
"Hei, tetap mengantri! Jangan panik!"

"Tempat berlindung telah selesai dibangun," ucap Tsunade, si pemimpin pengungsian itu dari atas bukit. "Untuk melindungi seluruh penduduk Negara Api!"

"Kumohon tenanglah, jangan panik.." ucap Shizune, yang ikut membantu proses antrian para penduduk.  
Sementara di langit, tampak meteor terus berjatuhan. Tak hanya di Negara Api, negara-negara lain juga sibuk melindungi penduduk mereka.

Mizukage kelima, Mei Terumi menggunakan jutsu semburan air berbentuk apinya untuk menahan salah satu meteor,''SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN'' Ucap nya.''YOUTON: YOUKAI NO JUTSU'' ucap nya lagi, lalu tembakan lava untuk menahan yang lain. Namun, jumlah meteor yang berjatuhan terlalu banyak.

Satu dua meteor tetap jatuh menghantam daratan.

Di sisi Tsuchikage, ia terbang dan menggunakan elemen debunya untuk mengurung dan meledakan meteor sebelum meteor itu sampai ke permukaan Bumi.''JINTON: GENKAI HIKARI NO JUTSU'' Ucap nya. Namun gara-gara encoknya yang terus kumat, tak banyak meteor yang bisa ia hentikan. Ledakan terus terjadi.

Kembali ke sisi Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, Sai baru menyadari dimana mereka saat ini. "Jadi.. kita ini sedang berada di Bulan?"  
"Yah, dan kemungkinan gua tempat kepiting raksasa itu menyimpan gelembung-gelembungnya adalah jalan pintas yang menghubungkan antara Bumi dan Bulan." ucap Shikamaru, sambil memandangi jam di telapak tangannya, yang menandakan kalau Bumi tak lama lagi akan hancur.  
Sementara itu di seberang ruangan, tampak Sakura yang sedang berusaha untuk memulihkan kesadaran Naruto.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Parah.." jawab Sakura.

''Hampir semua chakra nya terserap keluar'' Lanjut nya menjelaskan.

"Hinata.." dalam tidurnya Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata.  
"Jadi akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga, dasar bodoh.." ucap Sakura.

Sama seperti Naruto, saat ini Hinata juga tampak sedang tak sadarkan diri, terbaring di sebuah kasur empuk milik Toneri.

"Cantik sekali.." Ucap Toneri berdiri memandangi Hinata di sebelahnya.

''Hinata, Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang mu'' Ucap Toneri.  
Toneri memunculkan apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata dengan kekuatannya, dan gambar yang muncul adalah wajah Naruto.  
Untuk sesaat Toneri terdiam lalu bertanya, "Kenapa dia?"  
Hari berlalu, dan akhirnya Hinata terbangun. "Dimana aku?" kata Hinata bertanya-tanya. Namun setelah melihat pemandangan di balik jendela yang ada di seberang kamar itu, Hinata menyadarinya. "Ini adalah.. kastil Toneri." Ucap nya lagi.

Hinata tak mau membuang waktu dan langsung mencari-cari adiknya. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di dalam ruangan tempat Hanabi terbaring. "Hanabi.."Kata Hinata  
Hinata melihat wajah adiknya yang dibalut perban.  
"Matanya telah diambil.."Kata nya lagi.  
"Hinata.." Hinata teringat dengan kata-kata Toneri waktu itu ketika mereka berada di dalam gua penuh bola kenangan.  
"Hinata, menikahlah denganku." ucap Toneri waktu itu.  
"Menikah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat kembalikan Hanabi!" ucap Hinata.  
"Adikmu berada di kastilku." Toneri menyelimuti dirinya dan Hinata dengan bola besar mirip layar berbentuk cekung yang menampilkan gambar Hanabi, yang sedang terbaring di sebuah kamar.  
"Hanabi!"  
"Aku telah mengambil Byakugannya." ucap Toneri asli yang berada di sebelah Hanabi.

"Kau... jahat sekali..." ucap Hinata.  
"Maaf.." ucap Toneri. "Ini adalah kehendak langit Hamura."lanjut nya  
"Hamura?" tanya Hinata  
"Pendiri shinobi di bulan Ootsutsuki Hamura, . Mungkin agar mudah di mengerti beliau itu adalah adik dari Rikudou Sennin, pendiri dari shinobi yang ada di Bumi..Klan Hyuga milikmu, Mewarisi darah Hamura. Cerita nya di mulai pada ribuan tahun yang lalu, beberapa abad yang lalu. Rikudou Sennin, sang kaka, khawatir, beliau takut kalau Juubi yang memiliki chakra besar dan kekuatan tak terbatas akan membawa bencana di dunia sehingga Rikudou Sennin memisahkan chakra Juubi dan memebagi nya kedalam 9 Bijuu untuk melemahkan kekuatan nya. Cangkang dari Juubi yang telah di pisahkan dari chakra nya di kenal dengan Gedou Mazou yang di sembunyikan dan di segel di bulan sehingga Juubi tidak akan bisa di bangkitkan kembali. Hamura memutuskanuntuk tinggal di bulan dengan tujuan untuk menjaga Gedou Mazou. Rikudou Sennin menjadi pendiri shinobi di bumi tapi Hamura adalah korban keraguan dunia yang di buat oleh kaka nya sendiri. Jika dunia yang di ciptakan oleh kaka nya menyimpang dari jalan shinobi, Dia mempercayakan kepada keturunan nya akan kerusakan itu. Ribuan tahun telah berlalu, pertarungan antar shinobi tak kunjung berhenti. Mereka terus mengunakan chakra sebagai senjata. Hingga akhir nya Gedou Mazou telah di curi dan bahkan Juubi telah berhasil di bangkit kan kembali. Klan kami telah mendapat kesimpulan bahwa shinobi di bumi akan mengacaukan ketentraman dan kedamaian dunia. Dunia yang diciptakan Rikudou Sennin telah gagal. Maka dari itu, sesuai wasiat suci dari Hamura. Aku akan menghancurkan dunia milik Rikoudou Sennin. Jika Byakugan murni ini bergabung dengan chakra ku maka akan berubah menjadi Tenseigan. Dengan kekuatan mata ini aku akan membuat bumi jadi debu dan menciptakan dunia baru'' Kata Toneri panjang lebar menjelaskan.

''Aku tidak percaya akan cerita mu, aku akan menyelamatkan Hanabi'' Ucap Hinata pada layar besar itu yang terdapat Toneri asli nya.

'' Meski pun kamu tidak tahu keberadaan kastil ini? Tanya Toneri asli dari layar. sebelum akhirnya ia melenyapkan kubah untuk komunikasi tersebut.  
"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." ucap boneka Toneri. Saat itulah Naruto muncul, dan selanjutnya semua terjadi seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya. Naruto menghancurkan Toneri yang hanya boneka itu.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Hinata masih berada di kamar itu, memandangi adiknya yang terbaring di ranjang. Lalu, Toneri muncul.

"Ohayo." ucapnya ramah. "Aku senang karena kamu mengerti perasaanku , Hinata."Ucap nya  
Hinata diam saja. Di kastil itu, yang ada bukan hanya mereka bertiga. Toneri mempunyai banyak sekali pelayan yang siap melayani Hinata.  
"Hinata-sama , Selamat datang di kastil ini" ucap perempuan yang merupakan kepala pelayan. "Selamat datang." ucap pelayan-pelayan yang lain sambil menunduk. Tapi ternyata, mereka semua itu hanya boneka.

''Hanya ada boneka di kastil ini? Tanya Hinata.

''Meraka boneka yang di tinggalkan para leluhur kami. Sejak ayah ku meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil, selama ini aku tinggal sendirian di kastil ini'' Jawab toneri sambil terus berjalan. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Toneri hanya bisa terdiam.

Mereka kemudian sampai pada suatu tempat semacam kuil.  
"Setelahnya kita mengadakan pernikahan disini,''Ucap Toneri . ''kemudian kita akan memasuki Ruang kebangkitan, dan masuk dalam tidur yang panjang sampai lingkungan bumi stabil setelah kehancuran nya'' lanjut nya menjelaskan.  
"Itu mustahil." ucap Hinata.

"Bulan juga akan hancur." Lanjut nya.  
"Jangan khawatir, kastil ini dilindungi oleh chakra yang sangat kuat." Jawab Toneri.  
"Chakra yang kuat?" Tanya Hinata bingung.  
"Ya.. chakra yang cukup kuat untuk menggerakan Bulan." Kata Toneri.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi penasaran.  
"Ini adalah kekuatan peninggalan Klan Ootsutsuki, yang di asah dari penderitaan Klan ku'' Jawab Toneri. Dan mereka akhir nya keluar dari tempat itu, tapi Hinata masih penasaran ingin mengetahui lebih banyak siapa tahu ada petunjuk dari semua ini.  
"Dimana benda semacam itu berada?" Tanya Hinata lagi.  
"Itu..." Toneri teringat kalau yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata masih Naruto. Jadi, ''itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku beritahukan'' Jawab nya.

Sejenak mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali. "Boleh aku kembali ke kamarku? Aku merasa dingin di luar sini."Tanya Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Toneri,Hinata merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih banyak.  
"Karena di sini selalu gelap sepanjang tahun.." ucap Toneri.  
"Dan oh iya, maukah kamu merajut kan sebua syal untuk ku?"Tanya nya.  
"Eh?" Hinata kaget.  
"Syal yang khusus untukku. " Lanjut nya lagi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau menolak?"Tanya Toneri sedikit kecewa, Karena Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu baik hati dan tidak ingin mengecewakan siapa pun, akhir nya menyanggupi nya.  
"Tidak, aku mengerti.." Hinata menganggupinya.  
"Benarkah? terimakasih.." Toneri merasa senang. "Kau membuatku senang, Hinata."Lanjut nya tersenyum.

"Ukhh.." lalu secara tiba-tiba Toneri merasakan rasa sakit di matanya.  
"Ada apa!?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukti kalau Byakugan mulai berubaah menjadi Tenseigan." ucap Toneri. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat."

Toneri pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di tempat itu. Di depan kuil itu. Hinata kemudian menghadap ke belakang, melihat ke arah kuil itu menggunakan Byakugannya dan kemudian berkata dalam hati, "Sepertinya bukan disini."

TBC.

Sekali lagi ini bukan Fanfic ya tapi Ringkasan/ Rangkuman dari Movie nya aku ambil dari beberapa sumber dan pasti nya dari movie nya sendiri dan aku gabung-gabungin.

Aku sangat suuuuuukaaaaaa sama movie ini karena Hinata-hime ku bener-bener jadi Heroik di sini moment Naruhina nya benar-bener banyak dan so sweet sungguH dari 10 Movie Naruto yang ada menurut ku Cuma Movie ini yang bener-bener paling menakjubkan suka suka suka suka dan pasti paling suka saat di ending Naruhina Kissing Kyaaaaaaaaa loncat-loncat kegirangan dah xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto &amp; Hinata serta The Last ini Cuma milik Masashi sensei^^

Lanjutan nya^^

"Putri Byakugan..."  
Hinata teringat ketika bapak-bapak waktu itu menunjukan suatu gambaran padanya lewat bola kristal yang bercahaya.  
Dalam kilasan yang kelihatannya hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik itu, ternyata Hinata telah melewati banyak hal.  
Hinata seolah masuk ke masa lalu, jauh di masa lalu Bulan, ketika terjadi peperangan dan orang-orang memanfaatkan daya hancur Tenseigan untuk membunuh musuh-musuh mereka.

''Tenseigan Aktifkan'' Kata seseorang bapak-bapak di penglihatan Hinata Dan seketika itu ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan mayat-mayat berserekan dimana-mana.

Hinata juga dibawa ke suatu tempat dimana orang-orang berbaris rapi, para pendahulu yang sudah mati. Dan tepat di depannya, seseorang memimpin barisan itu. Bapak-bapak waktu itu.

"Kami adalah keturunan Hamura. Kami termasuk keluarga utama dari klan Ootsutsuki. Tapi kami telah dimusnahkan oleh cabang dari keluarga Hamura, yang salah pengertian mengenai wasiat suci Hamura." kata bapak-bapak yang pernah Hinata dan yang lain temui waktu itu  
"Toneri, seorang keturunan dari keluarga cabang itu berupaya memembuat Bulan hancur dan menjatuhkannya ke Bumi menggunakan kekuatan Tenseigan. Hanya anda yang bisa menghancurkan Tenseigan, putri Byakugan."Lanjut nya.

Semua shinobi di tempat itu berlutut. Lalu dari tengah barisan, seorang lelaki tua muncul. Adik dari Rikudo Sennin, Hamura.  
"Anda adalah.. Ootsutsuki Hamura.." Tanya Hinata  
Bahkan Hamura berlutut di depan Hinata. " Tuan Putri Byakugan.. jangan biarkan dunia yang sudah kakakku ciptakan berakhir." ucapnya.

Hinata duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Hanabi tertidur. Namun meski Hanabi tak sadarkan diri, ia terus memegangi tangan Hinata. "Hanabi.. malang sekali nasibmu.."Kata nya saat merasakan gerakan tangan adik nya ini.  
"Aku harus menemukan Tenseigan dan menghancurkan nya" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Bayangkan Toneri tengah bersembunyi di dalam matahari tiruan itu''Ucap Shikamaru.

''jadi itu kenapa Byakugan Hinata tak bisa menemukannya ya?Tanya Sai

'' Atau Mungkinkah dia punya suatu jutsu yang bisa mengacaukan Byakugan juga?"lanjut Shikamaru menganalisa kemungkinan yang ada.  
Shikamaru dan Sai terbang ke langit dan mengamati matahari buatan di atas sana dengan menggunakan kacamata khusus.

"Dimana jalan masuknya?" tanya Sai.  
"Kenapa tak tanyakan saja pada mereka?" Shikamaru langsung melempar kunai peledak ke matahari buatan itu.  
Dan seketika setelahnya, musuh-musuh yang terbang dengan menunggangi burung hitam berdatangan. Mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu menembaki Shikamaru dan Sai.  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" ucap Sai sambil menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu. ''Kau membuat musuh tahu'' lanjut nya masih menghindari tembakan-tembakan musuh.  
"Ikuti aku!" ucap Shikamaru menerobos maju.  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Tanya Sai masih tidak paham .  
"Akan kujelaskan nanti!" Jawab Shikamaru dan terus maju.

Musuh-musuh terus menembaki mereka, namun Shikamaru terus saja menerobos maju dengan menaiki burung raksasa ciptaan Sai itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan. Dan benar saja, makin dekat mereka dengan matahari buatan itu, makin jelas apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Jadi begitu ya cara nya..?" ucap Shikamaru. Segera setelah mengetahui hal itu ia langsung meminta pada Sai untuk mundur. "Sai, mundur!"Kata Shikamaru, mereka pun kabur.  
Musuh terus mengejar. Shikamaru dan Sai terbang menukik dan masuk ke celah dua tebing yang tidak terlalu luas. Musuh terus menembaki mereka. Lalu, Sai mengeluarkan jutsunya. "CHOUJU GIGA''Ucap nya.  
Sai menciptakan kepiting raksasa yang sukses memblok celah tersebut dan menghalangi para musuh untuk mengejar.

Di Bumi, usaha untuk menghentikan proses penghancuran masih terus dilakukan. Di Kumogakure, Raikage bahkan sampai mengeluarkan senjata terkuat desa mereka.

''Tak pernah ku bayangkan benda ini akan ku perlihatkan setelah perang usai, Saat dunia sudah damai. Dengan tembakan laser difusi chakra ini, kita akan menghancurkan seluruh meteorit yang mengelilingi Bumi." ucap Raikage. "Dengan tembakan chakra ini, target akan bisa dipindahkan ke dimensi lain. Dengan ini kita akan bisa melenyapkan Bulan. Semuanya, bersiaplah pada posisi masing-masing." Lanjut nya memerintah pasukan nya.

Kembali ke kastil Toneri, saat ini ia sedang berada di meja makan bersama Hinata. "Makan jadi enak saat ada teman bicara"Ucap Tenori.  
Hinata diam saja.  
"Sekarang, ceritakanlah tentang dirimu." ucap Toneri lagi.  
"Sekarang belum terlambat untuk Negoisasi dengan shinobi di bumi'' kata Hinata  
"Apa?'' Ucap Toneri.  
"Kau benar." ucap Hinata. "Orang-orang di Bumi menggunakan chakra mereka dan terus berperang. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah, demi melindungi kedamaian yang diperoleh dengan susah payah ini, shinobi telah saling bekerja sama.''Kata Hinata mencoba Negoisasi dengan Toneri kalau kalau saja Toneri mau mengurungkan niat nya untuk menghentikan memusnahakan bumi seperti rencana nya sebelum nya. Yah, Hinata mencoba menghentikan semua ini dengan cara baik-baik.

''jadi..'' kata Hinata lagi mencoba meneruskan Negoisasi nya tapi malah di potong Toneri.

''Dan mereka akan memulai berperang lagi, Dunia Rikudou Sennin ini harus segera di hancurkan'' potong Toneri.

''Tapi..'' Kata Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi namun langsung di bentak Toneri

''Jangan pernah membahas masalah ini lagi'' Kata Toneri tegas.

"Sekarang diam dan makanlah."Ucap nya lagi  
Kalau sudah begitu Hinata bisa apa? dia menurut saja.

Di sebelah mereka, jendela tampak begitu luas. Dan di luar sana, sebuah pulau tampak bergerak melayang.

''Pulau itu?Ucap Hinata.

"Jadi, pulaunya sudah muncul ya.." ucap Toneri. "Itu adalah kuil Hamura. Sekali dalam setahun, selama festival kelahiran, ia akan datang mendekati kastil."  
Setelahnya, setelah semua prosesi makan-makan itu, setelah para pelayan pergi, Toneri pergi. Hinata pergi keluar, melihat kuil yang berada di pulau melayang itu.  
"Tidak salah lagi."Kata Hinata mengaktif kan Byakugan nya "Tenseigan pasti disembunyikan di pulau itu." Ucap nya lagi.

Beralih ke sisi Naruto, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia terbangun. "Hinata!" ucapnya kaget. Karena dalam mimpinya tadi, kenangan saat Hinata meninggalkannya terus saja bermunculan.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya?"Tanya Naruto  
"Sudah tiga hari." ucap Shikamaru, yang berada tak jauh di sebelahnya bersama Sai.  
"Eh?"Kata Naruto kaget.  
Shikamaru dan Sai bangun dan mendekati Naruto. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan Hinata?"Tanya Shikamaru.  
Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata, "Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau terus-terusan menyebut namanya. Hinata..Hinata gitu.. juga kalimat-kalimat memalukan lainnya." ucap Sai. Naruto makin memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mendengarkannya. Tapi lumayan juga sebagai pelajaran untukku nanti." lanjut Sai.  
"Oh ayolah.." Kata Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan celotehan nya Sai.  
Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, ayo pergi selamatkan Hinata dan Hanabi." ucap Shikamaru.  
Naruto tetap tak mau bangun.  
"Begitu sakitnya kah rasanya dibuang oleh seorang wanita?"Kata Sai  
"Jadi Naruto kuat sebagai shinobi tapi susah move on? sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu." Lanjut Sai.

''Hey..'' Kata Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan lagi.  
Naruto tetap tak mau bangun.

Hinata sedang bersama dengan Toneri, mengunjungi kuil Hamura, bangunan berbentuk bukit di atas pulau yang melayang itu.  
"Hamura pasti senang kamu datang sendiri untuk memberikan penghormatan" ucap Toneri. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, ditemani beberapa boneka pelayan yang membawa lampu sebagai penerangan.  
" Apa Tenseigan ada di dalam sini" Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Mereka makin ke dalam, hingga sampailah pada sebuah tugu raksasa berbentuk bola dengan ukiran di pinggirnya.  
"Inilah Tenseigan.." ucap Toneri.  
"Jadi ini peninggalan Ootsutsuki yang menggerakan bulan? Tanya Hinata.  
"Hinata-sama," Kata seorang pelayan, "Hanya orang-orang yang di muliakan saja yang boleh melihat Tenseigan yang asli. Kuil ini hanya digunakan untuk berdoa oleh orang-orang kelas bawah'' Lanjut nya menjelaskan.  
"Begitu ya.." kata Hinata sedikit kecewa.  
Mereka kemudian pergi.  
"Aku akan menunjukan Tenseigan yang asli padamu setelah kita menikah nanti."  
Hinata hanya diam, namun diam-diam ia mengamati sekeliling tempat itu dengan Byakugannya. Pulau-pulau yang melayang di angkasa bisa ia amati dengan jelas, namun terdapat satu titik yang Byakugan Hinata tak bisa tembus.

"Luas Penglihatanku terhalang hanya di titik itu" kata Hinata dalam hati menyadarinya ada sesuatu di balik pulau itu. "Jadi begitu, aku mengerti!" Lanjut nya setelah yakin.

Di tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya, "Mau berapa lama kamu seperti ini?" kata Shikamaru, terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto.

'' Kalau kamu menyerah terhadap wanita, kenapa tidak sekalian saja menyerah untuk jadi Hokage'' Ucap Shikamaru dan menghampiri Naruto, Namun Naruto tetap diam

''Nah, menyerah saja lah. Menyerah terhadap wanita dan Hokage'' Lanjut nya  
" Apa, Shikamaru! Mau ngajak berantem hah!?" kata Naruto marah dan mencengkram leher baju Shikamaru.  
"Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Hinata, tapi kau itu seorang shinobi!" Kata Shikamaru tegas balik memerahi Naruto.  
Naruto terdiam dan kemudian melepas cengkramannya.  
"Ikutlah denganku.." Shikamaru mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Di kastil Toneri, Hinata melanjutkan rajutannya.  
"Aku akan pergi istirahat dulu." ucap Toneri. "Aku akan menunggu syal itu jadi."  
Hinata tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, perginya Toneri membuatnya langsung bergegas untuk menyelidiki posisi yang sebelumnya sudah ia amati. Tempat yang tak bisa ditembus oleh Byakugannya.  
Hinata bergegas cepat, sementara Toneri berbaring di ranjangnya. Merasakan kekuatan mata yang makin merasuk ke dalam dirinya. "Aku merasakannya.. aku bisa merasakannya.. denyutan pada mata ku ini..Tak lama lagi dia akan terlahir.. Tenseigan yang sempurna.."Kata Toneri senang.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari menuju tempat itu.

Naruto dibawa oleh Shikamaru ke tempat Sakura terbaring lemas saat ini. "Sakura-chan."Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sakura terbaring lemah.  
"Ini adalah akibat dari usahanya untuk memberikan hampir semua chakra yang ia miliki padamu." ucap Shikamaru. "Untuk membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup." Lanjut nya.  
"Sakura-chan!"teriak Naruto mendekati Sakura.  
"Naruto.." Balas Sakura dengan lemah.  
"Sakura-chan, Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal.  
Sai menghampiri Shikamaru, ''Apa kamu mempercayai Sakura bisa menyembuhkan tak hanya fisik saja, Tapi hati nya juga?.'' Tanya Sai.  
"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Shikamaru balik dan kemudian pergi.  
"Tidak sih.." jawab Sai dan ikut pergi.

Naruto kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, semua permasalahan yang ia pendam.  
"Begitu rupanya.. Aku tak mengira kamu duluan yang menyatakan cinta. Naruto Ingat dulu saat kamu bilang suka pada ku? Tapi.. itu karena aku menyukai Sasuke, kan?"

"Kau tak mau kalah darinya.." ucap Sakura. "Tapi kali ini.. perasaanmu sungguhan, kan?"  
"Hinata adalah gadis yang hebat. Bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu bagus untukmu." Lanjut Sakura lagi.  
"Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir. Hinata lebih memili Toneri.." ucap Naruto putus asa.  
"Kamu itu bodoh banget ya.." ucap Sakura. "Hinata pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia melakukan itu. Alasan yang tak bisa ia katakan." Kata Sakura lagi.  
"Ketika perempuan benar-benar jatuh cinta, perasaannya tidak akan berubah semudah itu."  
"Tidak akan pernah.. aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya." Lanjut nya mencoba menjelaskan kalau prasangka Naruto selama ini kalau Hinata lebih memilih Toneri itu salah.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menunduk dan memahami nya.

Hinata terus berlari menuju tempat itu, berlari, melompat, sampai akhirnya ia sampai. Sebuah bola energi besar bercahaya.

''ini..Tenseigan'' Ucap Hinata

"Aku akan menghentikan pergerakan Bulan."lanjut nya, Hinata pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghancurkannya.  
Akan tetapi, niatnya ternyata telah diketahui oleh musuh. Sebelum Hinata sempat mencoba untuk menyerang bola besar itu, sekelompok shinobi berbalut perban menyerangnya.  
Hinata mampu melawan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya lalu melayang, terbang dan sampai di bagian atas tempat itu, tempat Toneri berada.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Toneri.

"Kau salah!" ucap Hinata.

''apa?'' Tanya Toneri.

"Jiwa Hamura memberitahu ku wasiat suci yang sebenar nya." ucap Hinata. "Kau telah menyalah artikan wasit Hamura. Hamura tak pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan Bumi yang telah diciptakan oleh Rikudo Sennin!"

Setelah mendengarkannya, pikiran Toneri tak banyak berubah. Ia hanya berkata, "Kau telah menghianatiku."  
"Kumohon dengarkan aku!" ucap Hinata. "Hamura itu.."

"Diam lah.." Bentak Toneri. "Itu semua bohong. Aku tak percaya. Hanya ada satu wasit yang Hamura buat, yaitu untuk menghancurkan dunia yang Rikudo Sennin ciptakan. "Kata Toneri  
Toneri membawa Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil syal yang telah Hinata selesaikan. "Sial, Jadi selama ini.. kamu merajut syal ini untuk lelaki itu bukan untukku?"kata Toneri marah dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan syal itu.  
Untuk kesekian kalinya syal merah buatan Hinata hancur berkeping-keping.  
"Akan kubuat kau tak pernah menghianatiku lagi!" Toneri menancapkan sebuah bola energi ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto.

''Hinata, Lelaki Bodah ini akhir nya mengerti,arti Syal yang kamu berikan padaku sebelum kamu ikut ke Toneri. Aku tahu sekarang, dari Syal yang kamu rajut dengan susah payah, dan menyita banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan nya. Bahwa Cinta mu tidak bisa teruraikan dengan mudah.'' Kata Naruto pada diri nya sendiri.

Sementara itu Hinata seperti nya di tempat kan Toneri di sebuah Lukisan keluarga-keluarga nya dan Hinata tidak bisa bergerak karena pengaruh jutsu Toneri Namun walau dalam pengaruh jutsu Toneri yang ada di pikiran Hinata tetep Naruto ''Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata dalam Hati dan air mata nya pun berjatuhan

Kembali ke sisi Naruto, Naruto berjalan keluar tempat peristirahatan nya selama ini dan bertekad akan menyelamat kan Hinata.

''Tunggu aku, Kamu selalu mencintai orang seperti diri ku selama ini, Sekarang, Sebagai seorang laki-laki, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu. Hinata, aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkan mu. Ucap Naruto mantap.

Jam super pemberian Kakashi itu terus saja berputar menandakan pergerakan Bulan semakin mendekati bumi.

Sementara itu dibumi

Di suatu tempat yang jauh terlihat Hyuga Hiashi sedang lontang lantung berjalan karena mendapatkan luka yang parah dan akhir nya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan terjatuh. Tapi tidak jauh dari tempat Hiashi terjatuh ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, dan ditempat Sasuke itu meluncur sebuah meteor dengan cepat nya melewati Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam

''Raikage-sama Meriam Chakra nya sudah siap'' Kata salah satu anbu Komugakure.

''Yosh,Tuan-tuan semua nya ayo kita mulai'' Ucap Raikage pada pasukan nya

'' Siap'' kata pasukan nya serempak.

'' pertama, kita akan menembakan meriam menyebar Chakra nya, untuk menghancur leburkan meteor nya.'' Ucap Raikage menjelaskan.

''Hancur lebur kan, hancur bubukan'' Ucap Killer Bee dengan gaya Rapper nya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu di tempat Kastil Toneri Hari ini berencana melangsungkan pernikahan nya bersama Hinata. Hinata yang saat ini masih terpengaruh oleh Jutsu nya Hanya bisa terdiam.

Salah satu Boneka pasukan Toneri memukul Gong besar berkali-kali menandakan pernikahan akan segera berlangsung.

Toneri dan Hinata memasuki ruang yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahan nya , Hinata yang saat ini menggunakan gaun pengantin serba Hitam hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan kosong di depan nya

Sementara itu Naruto,Sakura,Shikamaru dan Sai melanjutkan misi penyelamatan yang sempat tertunda dengan mencoba menerobos tempat yang semula sudah di selidiki Shikamaru dan Sai.

Mereka terus maju sementara musuh terusmenembakan bola-bola kuning ke arah mereka.

'' Aku butuh bantuan'' Ucap Shikamaruyang saat ini memimpin di depan.

''oke'' kata Naruto dan menembakan Rasenshuriken berwarna kuning yang sudah ada di tangan kanan nya.

'' RASENSHURIKEN'' Ucap Naruto.

Dan seketika itu rasenshuriken nya langsung menghabiskan musuh yang ada di depan dengan sekejap.

Sementara itu Shikamaru mendekati satu burung musush nya yang di yakinin nya dapat memebawa kereka masuk ke matahari buatan di mana ada Hinata dan Hanabi disana

''KAGESHIBARI NO JUTSU'' Ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus pelumpuh bayangan nya dan menaiki burung musuh itu.

''Ikuti'' Ucap Shikamaru memerintah ke temen-teman nya untuk mengikuti nya yang sudah menaiki buruh musuh itu dan seketika itu lubang penghubung untuk masuk ke matahari buatan itu pun terbuka, mereka pun masuk ke lubang penghubung itu.

Namun di dalam matahari buatan itu musuh sudah menghadang sangat banyak.

''Kita serbu banteng nya'' Ucap Shikamaru memerintah.

'' Baik'' ucap yang lain nya.

Musuh masih terus menembaki mereka dari atas dari bawah terus menembaki mereka. Namun Naruto dkk masih bisa menghindar dan menghindar sampai tembakan itu mengenai burung nya Sakura, sakura pun terjatuh

''Kyaaaa'' teriak Sakura.

''Sakura-chan'' Ucap Naruto kaget saat tahu Sakura terjatuh dan Naruto pun mencoba menolong nya dengan melompat terjun. Dan untung nya burung buatan Sai tepat waktu menolong mereka.

''Arigato Naruto'' Ucap Sakura berterimakasih.

''Tidak perlu berterima kasih'' Kata Naruto ''Aku punya hutang yang tidak mungkin dapat ku bayar pada mu'' lanjut nya lagi. Yah, berkat Sakura lah Naruto semakin sadar kalau Cinta nya Hinata tidak akan pernah hilang untuk nya begitu juga dengan nya sangat yakin kalau perasaan yang dia rasakan adalah sungguhan perasaan cinta.

Shikamaru dan Sai sudah memasuki kastil nya Toneri dengan masih menghindari tembakan musuh. Meraka turun dari burung buatan Sai dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari musuh yang sangat bannyak dan terus di arakan pada nya.

''Merepotkan sekali'' Ucap Shikamaru setelah menemukan perlindungan dan mengambil sarung tangan untuk menutupin Jam Super itu agar tidak rusak.

''Kenapa kamu menutup nya? Tanya Sai heran.

''ini mengganggu, dan juga menghalangi ku dalam mengambil keputusan dengan cepat'' Jawab Shikamaru dan berlari ke dalam mencari Hanabi dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura pun juga telah masuk ke kasil Toneri ini dan berlari kedalam bersama Shikamaru dan Sai.

''Naruto, kamu bisa merasakan Chakara Hanabi? Tanya Shikamaru.

Saat ini Naruto sudah mengakatifkan Mode Sage nya jadi dia bisa merasakan chakra Hanabi dan Hinata. Naruto melihat ke arah menara dan dia bisa merasakan chakara nya.

''Hanabi ada di menara atas itu'' ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari menghindari tembakan musuh-musuh.

''Sakura Sai urus Hanabi'' Kata Shikamaru memerintah.

''Baik'' Ucap Sakura dan Sai berbarengan dan mereka pun berpisah.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menolong Hinata sedang kan Sakura dan Sai menolong Hanabi.

Sementara itu Toneri dan Hinata memulai upacara pernikahan nya. Toneri dan Hinata berdiri di lingkaran cahaya hijau menandakan upacara nya mulai.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari dan di depan nya puluhan musuh telah menghadang, Naruto memukul dan menendang puluhan musuh itu dengan mudah nya.

Upacara nya telah di mulai , Toneri menghadap pendeta nya dan pendeta nya memberikan sesuatu benda ke mulut Toneri setelah itu Toneri menghadap ke Hinata ingin memberikan benda itu ke Hinata melalui mulut nya. Mungkin itu adalah prosesi pernikahan ala Klan Toneri. Dan di saat Hinata Mau membuka mulut nya tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan menggagalkan nya.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

''Brengsek'' lanjut nya ingin mengeluarkan pukulan nya tapi di hadang musush tepat di depan nya.

Naruto menendang, memukul dan menghindar serangan musuh tapi dengan mudah di lumpuhkan nya.

''Tinju mu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengenaiku'' Ucap Toneri mengejek dan pergi membawa Hinata lebih ke dalam lagi.

''Naruto dimana Hinata'' Ucap Shikamaru setelah tiba di tempat Naruto.

'' Di dalam sana'' Jawab Naruto dengan terus menendang musush-musuh yang kian banyak berdatangan.

''Akan ku urus yang di sini'' Kata Shikamaru.

''Arigatou''Ucap Naruto dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mencari Hinata. Naruto terus berlari ke dalam tapi di gerbang ada 1 musuh menghadang nya ''Minggir'' ucapa nya dan seketika itu musuh terjatuh.

''Waah, tak akan ku biarkan kau lewat'' Ucap Shikamaru pada musuh-musuh nya yang ingin mengejar Naruto.

''Baik lah, pertunjukan Boneka di mulai'' Ucap nya lagi dan segera merepalkan tangan nya untuk mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu anadalan nya.

Sementara itu di sisi Sakura Dan Sai mereka terus masuk ke dalam menara kastil dengan menunggangi Harimau buatan Sai terus menaiki anak-anak tangga.

''Hanabi di atas Sana'' Ucap Sai.

Namun saat berada di pintu kamar Hanabi beberapa pelayan boneka Toneri menghadang nya dan menyerang mereka.

''Di sebelah sini'' ucap Naruto saat merasakan Chakra dari Hinata dan dia pun berlari melewati bola-bola merah

''Hinata'' Ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

Sementara itu di Bumi ada sebongkah meteor yang cukup besar menuju permukaan bumi dengan cepat dan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil lain nya.

Di desa Sunagakure beberapa meteor menghujani desa itu tapi Kazekage Gaara sudah siap menghalangi nya dengan jurus-jurus nya

''FUUTON: KUUSA BOUHEKI'' Ucap Kazekage dan sekatika itu pasir-pasir yang cukup besar membentuk prisai melindungi desa .

Di desa Konoha, sebuah Meteor yang cukup besar menuju desa itu.

''Arah jam 6, yang paling besar'' Ucap Penasehat kekashi.

''Semua nya, formasi sayap bangau'' Kata Hokage Kakasihmemerintah.

'' Baik'' Ucap semua nya dan membentuk formasi melengkung dan melesat ke atas menerjang meteor itu di mana di formasi itu ada Lee '' : KEIMON'' Ucap Lee dan meninju bongkahan itu bermaksud ingin menghancur leburkan bongkahan itu, Tapi Naas Lee Cuma bisa menghancurkan setengah nya dan setangah nya lagi meluncur menuju tempat Hokage berada

''Sial'' Ucap Lee saat sadar Cuma setengah yang bisa di hancur kan.

Hokage Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat setengah bongkahan meteor itu menuju diri nya, Namun tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya kilat yang datang dan menghancurkan bongkahan itu

''Kau'' Ucap Kekashi saat melihat ada sesosok lelaki depan nya menghadap bongkahan meteor yang telah hancur itu.

''Jika dia tidak ada di sini, satu-satu nya orang yang dapat melindungi desa adalah aku'' kata leleki itu, Sasuke. Dan setelah nya menghilang bagai hantu.

''Sasuke'' Ucap kekashi tak percaya.

Yah, sasuke datang menolong desa nya saat ini. Karena Cuma dia yang dapat melindungi desa nya kalau Naruto tidak berada di desa.

''Meteor nya Hilang'' Ucap Guy sensei yang berada di sana.

''Hokage-sama'' Kata salah satu anbu

''Ada apa?'' Tanya kekashi dan berbalik menghadap anbu nya yang tadi memanggil nya betapa terkejut nya dia di situ ada Hiashi

''Hiashi'' Ucap nya kaget.

Yah , Hiashi sekarang sudah berada di desa nya , Sasuke lah yang telah membawa nya pulang.

Sementara itu di desa Komugakure

''Kapasitas chakra nya sudah memasuki 75%'' Ucap salah satu anbu komugakure

''76,77'' lanjut nya menghitung chakra yang terkumpul

Kembali kepertarungan Sakura dkk di kastil Toneri. Sakura dan Sai berhasil melumpuhkan musuh-musuh nya dengan mudah tapi musuh seolah tidak ada habis nya selalu saja datang menyerang nya.

''datang lagi satu per satu'' ucap Sakura kesal dan langsung menghajar puluhan boneka-boneka Toneri itu dengan pukulan maut nya.

Di sisi Hinata, Hinata di bawa Toneri ke suatu tempat berbentuk bintang yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di tengah nya terbuka gerbang rahasia untuk memasukanHinata disana. Hinata yang masih terpengaruh jutsu nya hanya bisa menurut.

''Masuk lah'' Ucap Toneri mempersilahkan, Hinata maju melangkah untuk masuk ke ruangan itu tapi tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghentikan.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

''Apa yang kamu lakukan'' Kata Naruto Marah

''Kembalikan Hinata'' Ucap nya lagi.

''Baik lah, akan ku kembalikan pada mu'' Ucap Toneri dan menyuruh Hinata berbalik tapi kali ini Hinata malah menyerang Naruto karena sekarang ini Hinata masih terpengaruh oleh jutsu nya Toneri . Hinata memukul, menendang Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindari nya.

''Hentikan, Hinata'' Kata Naruto kaget.

''Bagaimana. Kemampuan istri ku? Tanya Toneri bangga.

''Sial'' Ucap Naruto masih menghindari serangan demi serangan Hinata.

''Dia mengendalikakan nya'' Ucap nya lagi saat mengetahui kalau Hinata saat ini terpengaruh jutsu dari Toneri saat menatap mata Hinata yang seolah tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Dan Naruto pun menangkis pukulan itu dengan memengang tangan Hinata dan bermaksud mengeluarkan jutsu itu dari tubuh Hinata

''Hinata, tahan sebentar'' Ucap Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan jutsu itu dari tubuh Hinata dengan satu pukulan di dada Hinata Namun saat Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu berwarna hijau itu dari tubuh Hinata Naruto dapat melihat memori Hinata selama di kastil ini. Hinata pun terjatuh, tapi Naruto sigap menangkap nya.

''Jangan berani-berani mempermainkan Hinata'' Kata Naruto marah dan menghancurkan jutsu berwara hijau itu.

''Hinata adalah milik ku, jadi aku akan mengambil nya kembali '' ucap Toneri dan mengeluarakn jutsu nya yang langsung menarik Hinata seolah seperti magnet.

Naruto tidak bisa mencegat nya dan Hinata kini sudah berada di tangan Toneri lagi.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

''Musnahlah'' Ucap Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu angin nya, Naruto terpental sampai ke tembok

''Brengsek'' Ucap Naruto namun tidak bisa keluar dari jutsu angin nya Toneri

Hinata kembali tersadarkan diri

''terlalu cepat untuk bangun'' Ucap Toneri bermaksud untuk menanamkan jutsu berwarna Hijau itu lagi di tubuh Hinata Namun saat Hendak mendekat ke tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba mata nya berdenyut lagi dan Toneri pun mengerang ke sakitan

''Sial, denyutan terakhir'' ucap nya memengang mata nya kesakitan. Hinata tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan yang ada dan dia pun menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari jutsu angin Toneri.

''Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata menghampiri Naruto

''Hinata'' Kata Naruto.

''Naruto-kun, Maaf..aku..'' Ucap Hinata menyesal namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya malah di potong Naruto.

''Aku mengerti, jangan katakan apapun'' Ucap Naruto.

'' Aku lah yang seharus nya minta maaf'' lanjut nya.

''tapi , bagaimana dia? Tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah Toneri yang lagi kesakitan.

'' Sekarang lah kesempatan kita'' Kata Hinata.

''Kita harus menghancurkan Tenseigan'' lanjut nya dan melangkah pergi menuju Tenseigan asli

''Tenseigan? Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti tapi tetap mengikuti Hinata

Sakura dan Sai telah berada di dalam kamar Hanabi

''Hanabi'' Ucap Sakura saat mendapati Hanabi yang terbaring di ranjang dingan mata yang di perban.

''Kejam nya'' Lanjut nya.

'' Dia Cuma anak-anak'' Sambung Sai

Dan seketika itu Sakura melihat serpihan Syal buatan Hinata yang telah di hancurkan Toneri

''Hinata'' Ucap nya lirih.

Hinata dan Naruto telah berada di Tenseigan asli bola besar yang berwarna kuning yang menjadi sumber kekuatan pergerakan bulan itu.

'' Jika kita dapat menghancurkan nya, bulan seharus nya berhenti bergerak'' Ucap Hinata.

'' Baik lah, aku akan menggunakan Rasengan'' Ucap Naruto dan melangkah ke depan.

'' Jangan'' Ucap Hinata mencegat

''Ada jutsu terkutuk yang tertanam di dalam nya'' ucap nya lagi.

'' Hanya keturunan Hamura lah yang bisa menyentuh nya,kalau bukan chakra nya akan di keluarkan kembali'' lanjut nya menjelaskan.

''a-apa? Kata Naruto kaget

Hinata pun maju ke depan dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu nya yang berwarna ke unguan yang berbentuk kepala singa kembar.

''HAKKE : SOUJISHI HOUGEKI'' Ucap Hinata dan menghantamkan jutsu nya ke Tenseigan asli itu, Namun ternyata Jutsu nya tidak mempan sama sekali, Tenseigan tidak Hancur seperti prediksi nya.

'' hah, aku tidak dapat menghancurkan nya'' Ucap nya kecewa.

Naruto pun berfikir sejenak dan berucap

''Hinata, berikan aku chakramu'' Kata Naruto sambil memengang tangan Hinata.

''Hah?'' Hinata tidak mengerti.

''Mungkin kita bisa menghancurkan nya'' kata Naruto lagi sambil menoleh ke Hinata

''Baiklah'' Kata Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Mereka berdua pun memulai mengeluarkan chakra yang dahyat Chakra Naruto bergabung dengan Chakra Hinata.

''Ayoo'' Ucap Naruto.

''iya'' jawab Hinata. Dan mereka pun melesat ke atas sambil mengeluarkan jutsu gabungan nya, dan Duuuuurrrr , Tenseigan itu pun Hancur.

''ini..'' kata Hinata kaget saat melihat serpihan-serpihan dari Tenseigan itu yang ternyata adalah mata Byakugan

''Tenseigan merupakan gabungan dari Byakugan? Kata Naruto ikutan kaget.

Sementara itu di tempat Shikamaru, musuh-musuh yang semakin banyak itu tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan tanpa sebab membuat Shikamaru bingung apa yang terjadi sebenar nya.

Sama juga dengan situasi di tempat Sakura dan Sai saat mereka berusaha kabur dengan menaiki singa buatan Sai untuk membawa Hanabi ke tempat aman tiba-tiba musuh yang mengejar mereka berjatuhan membuat mereka bingung

''Apa?'' Kata Sakura.

Matahari buatan itu pun perlahan Hancur dan membuat kota-kota yang ada di sana menjadi gelap.

Sementara itu di bumi.

Di konohagakure.

''Hokage-sama, bulan nya berhenti mendekat'' Ucap Penasehat kekasih .

''apa?'' Ucap kekashi kaget. Dan melihat jam super nya, benar saja jam itu pun berhenti berputar.

Di Komugakure.

''Kapasitas Chakra sudah mencapai 95%'' Ucap anbu Komugakure,

''96,97,98,99.. chakra sudah mencapai 100%'' lanjut nya memberitahukan.

''Meriam Chakra penyebar, Tembak..'' Kata Raikage memerintah

''yaaah'' jawab kiler bee dan menembakan meriam chakra itu sampai ke meteor-meteor yang ada di luar bumi dan menghancurkan nya.

Sementara itu di konoha dapat menyaksikan itu semua membuat mereka keheranan apa yang sebenar nya telah terjadi.

''apa yang telah terjadi'' ucap kekashi bingung

'' pesan darurat dari desa Komu, pertemuan gokage sedang berlangsung'' kata Ino memberitahukan lewat telepati nya.

'' Semua meteor telah di hancur kan'' kata Raikage dari layar penghubung komunikasi

''Jadi kamu punya senjata seperti itu yang kamu sembunyikan?,seperti nya kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada mu Raikage.'' kata Tsuchikage

''Tsuchikage-sama jangan menyindir dulu'' ucap Mizukage

''Selanjut nya adalah meriam Chakra Tansportasi, kita akan meledakan bulan'' kata Raikage melanjutkan

''Meledakan bulan? Tanya Kekasih bingung

Kembali ketempat Shikamaru, dia masih bingung atas apa yang terjadi barusan

''sebenar nya apa yang telah terjadi?'' kata nya pada diri sendiri .

'' Shikamaru'' Teriak Naruto menghampiri nya.

''Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa? Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

''ya, maafkan aku'' Ucap Hinata menyesal

''maaf nya nanti saja'' Kata Shikamaru senyum

''tapi sebenar nya apa yang telah terjadi?matahari buatan nya telah menghilang? Tanya Shikamaru masih bingung

''Kami telah menghancurkan Tenseigan, yang merupakan sumber kekuatan segala nya, dan seharus nya bulan juga berhenti bergerak'' Jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

''Apa? Kata Shikamaru kaget dan langsung melihat Jam super nya itu dan ternyata sudah berhanti berputar.

''Peninggalan yang dipersembahakn oleh mata seluruh Klan ku, peninggalan Ootsutsuki, berani nya mereka'' kata Toneri Geram melihat Tenseigan nya hancur lebur.

''Hanabi'' kata Hinata setelah melihat Sakura dan Sai membawa adik tercinta nya in pada nya.

''Arigato'' Ucap nya lagi.

'' ini milik mu kan? Tanya Sakura memperlihatkan serpihan Syal yang di temukan nya di kamar Hanabi tadi dan menyerahakn nya. Hinata pun mengambil nya

''iya'' jawab nya sambil memengang Serpihan Syal yang hancur itu

''itu, Syal yang Toneri rusak kan? Tanya Naruto setelah melihan Serpihan Syal itu yang berada di tangan Hinata.

''Bagaimana kamu tahu? Tanya Hinata balik.

''Saat aku menarik jutsu Toneri yang ada di dalam tubuh mu, aku dapat melihat ingatan mu'' Jawab Naruto

''kamu ingin memeberikan Syal ini pada Naruto kan? Tanya Sakura

Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk melihat serpihan Syal itu dengan tatapan sedih.

'' Apa kamu membuat nya untuk ku? Tanya Naruto yang kini membalikan badan nya ke arah Hinata  
''U-uh-huh'' Jawab Hinata.

''Bolehkan Aku memiliki nya? Tanya Naruto lagi sedikit malu-malu.

''Tapi ini sobek'' Jawab Hinata dan memandang serpihan itu lagi.

''Aku tidak peduli..maksud ku , aku menginginkan nya'' Kata Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh perasaan dan harapan.

Hinata kaget mendengar nya dan akhir nya menyerahakn serpihan Syal itu sambil menunduk.

''Arigatou, aku akan menjaga nya'' Kata Naruto penuh perasaan.

''Naruto-kun'' kata Hinata senang karena merasa di hargai pemberian nya.

Shikamaru,Sakura dan Sai yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, Namun tiba-tiba saja Jam super itu kembali berputar mebuat semua nya kaget

'' Apa yang terjadi ,jam nya bergerak lagi'' kata Shikamaru kebingungan.

''Hah'' Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru

''Dengan mata-mata ini ,Naruto. Aku akan menghancurkan Dunia mu'' Ucap Toneri marah.

Kembali ke bumi

''Sangat berbahaya kalau menghancurkan bulan'' ucap penasehat kekasih.

'' selama masih ada bom bernama bulan itu, maka bumi tidak akan aman'' Kata Raikage yang masih kekeh ingin menghancurkan bulan.

'' Sekarang mari diskusikan ini pelan-pelan'' ucap kekashi mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini

''Sekarang, bulan telah berhenti bergerak'' Lanjut nya.

''Belum, belum berhenti'' Ucap Tsuchikage

''Apa'' Kata Kekashi Kaget. Dan ia pun langsung melihat jam super nya dan ternyata benar jam super nya kembali berputar.

'' Kenapa jam nya kembali berdetik? Tanya Naruto Heran.

'' Aku juga tidak tahu'' Jawab Shikamaru.

Seketika terjadi lah gempa yang membuat mereka oleng

''apa-apaan ini'' kata Sakura heran . dan muncullah sesosok Makhluk besar dan menyerang mereka , Namun mereka dapat menghindar , Naruto pun mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode nya dan mengeluarkan Kurama di dalam tubuh nya.

''KURAMA'' Teriak Naruto

Dan kurama pun memukul sesosok makhluk besar itu , meninju, memukul dan membanting nya. Tapi makhluk itu malah kembali menyerang kurama , kurama pun terjatuh.

''Kurama'' teriak Naruto lagi Khawatir saat ini Naruto menaiki burung raksasa buatan Sai..

'' itu Toneri'' Kata Shikamaru

TBC

Smale


	4. Chapter 4

Lanjutan terakhir nya gomen gaje ya^^

Disclaimer : Naruto &amp; Hinata serta The Last ini Milik Masashi sensei^^

* * *

Toneri datang dengan menaiki seekor burung rakasasa juga terus berubah menjadi sosok berwarna Hijau (aku ga tau perubahan Toneri nama nya apa jadi sosok warna hijau aja ya -_- gaje -_-)

''SILVER WHEEL REBIRTH EXPLOSION'' Kata Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu nya dan tiba-tiba pusaran angin menyerang Naruto dkk mereka masuk ke pusaran angin itu. Burung-burung buatan Sai pun hancur dan mereka terus terbawa ke pusaran itu makin dalam , di karena kan Naruto tidak mau kehilangan Hinata lagi Naruto pun dengan sigap memengang tangan Hinata dengan erat dan semakin masuk ke dalam pusaran itu dan terhempas.

Akibat Pusaran itu sebagian permukaan bulan hancur.

Sementara itu di bumi di desa Komugakure bersiap melancarkan meriam nya kembali.

''Kapasitas nya sudah memasuki 90%'' Kata anbu Komu.

Di konoha, '' Hokage-sama, Hiashi mau berbicara dengan anda'' Kata izumo salah satu anbu konoha.

''Hiashi'' Ucap kekashi kaget.

Di ruangan istirahat Hiashi, tampak Hiashi terbaring lemah.

''Jangan Hancurkan bulan'' Ucap Hiashi.

''Aku yakin Hanabi dan Hinata berada di bulan'' lanjut nya.

''Eh,apa maksud nya?Tanya Hiashi kaget, Namun belum sempat Hiashi menjelaskan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi tiba-tiba saja penasehat kekashi datang.

''Ada berita buruk''Ucap nya terburu-buru.

''Apa? Tanya Kekasih.

''Kyuubi terlihat ada di permukaan bulan'' lanjut nya.

''Apa? Kata Kekashi lagi kaget.

Kurama masih bertarung dengan sosok moster itu dan menyerang nya dengan chakra besar nya yang kurama kumpulkam membentuk bulatan besar dan menembakan nya ke moster itu. Seketika itu moster itu hancur berkeping-keping namun ternyata moster itu dapat menyatukan tubuh nya seperti semula. Kurama kaget melihat nya dan moster itu pun menyerang kurama kembali dengan menembakan batu-batu besar tapi Kurama dapat menghindari nya, Kurama berlari menghindari batu-batu itu menuju moster itu

Di desa Komugakure.

''Kapasitas chakra 95%'' Kata anbu Komu memberitahukan pada Raikage nya yang saat ini berada di samping ingin segera menembakan meriam nya ke bulan namun tiba-tiba saja salah satu anbu nya datang membawa pesan dari hokage kakasih.

''Raikage-sama, ada pesan darurat dari Hokage-sama''

''Apa yang dia inginkan di situasi yang genting seperti ini sih'' kata Raikage kesel.

''Tolong tunda meriam Chakra nya'' Ucap Kekasih dari layar komunikasi itu.

''Naruto dan yang lain nya sedang ada di bulan'' Lanjut nya.

''Tidak akan berubah, mereka harus di korban nya demi kepentingan umat Manusia di bumi''Kata Raikage masih kekeh ingin melanjut kan penembakan bulan dengan meriam nya.

''Kita akan tetap menembakan meriam chakra transportasi nya.'' Lanjut nya lagi.

''Raikage-dono'' Ucap Kazekage Gaara ''Aku juga meminta mu, tunggulah satu jam'' lanjut nya.

''Apa?'' Kata Raikage kaget.

''Aku juga setuju'' sambung Mizukage

''Mizukage'' Ucap Raikage marah karena banyak nya yang menentang ke inginan nya untuk menghancurkan bulan.

''Naruto adalah pahlawan perang kemarin , Dia layak diandalkan''Ucap Mizukage lagi.

''Tsuchikage''Kata Raikage berharap Tsuchikage berpihak pada nya namun Tsuchikage Cuma diam.

''Satu jam saja''Ucap Kekasih meminta waktu untuk menunda menghancurkan bulan.

''Tapi bagi mereka waktu yang segitu bernilai seumur hidup dan tidak akan tergantikan'' lanjut nya menyakinkan

''Apa dasar mu berpendapat seperti itu'' Kata Raikage dengan tatapan tajam.

''ini hanya..firasat.''Ucap Kekasih.

Kembali ke Naruto dkk. Naruto sudah terbebas dari pusaran itu tidak jauh dari Naruto disana ada Hinata.

''Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja'' Ucap Naruto Khawatir. Naruto masih mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode nya.

''Hu-uh'' Ucap Hinata dan berdiri mencoba menghampiri Naruto namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjadi ada ledakan tepat di sisi Hinata yang menimbulkan asap tebal.

''Tidak''Ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto semakin khawatir dia mencoba menghilangkan asap itu agar bisa melihat kondisi Hinata, Namun Saat asap itu dapat Naruto hilangkan Hinata sudah berada di tangan Toneri yang melayang di udara. Rambut Hinata di tarik Toneri sampai Hinata kesakitan menahan nya.

''Aku,ambil kembali Hinata'' Ucap Toneri.

Seketika itu muncul seperti kurungan berwarna kuning.

''Kau bisa melihat saat-saat terakhir nya di dalam sana''Lanjut nya sambil mempererat tarikan rambut Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin sakit.

Hinata dihempaskan di kurungan itu.

''Hinata'' Teriak Naruto.

Seketika itu batu-batu besar menuju Naruto, Namun Naruto dapat menghindari nya berlari melompat-lompat dan menaiki dinding di tempat itu . Naruto terus mencoba menghindari batu-batu besar itu Namun salah satu batu itu mengenai tubuh nya .

''Naruto-kun'' Teriak Hinata khawatir.

Tapi Naruto tidak terluka dia pun mengeluarakan Rasenshuriken nya menuju Toneri dengan cepat menghancurkan burung raksasa yang di naikin Toneri dan menghantam nya namun dapat Toneri tangkis dengan Jutsu nya yang mengeluarkan chakra berwarna Hijau. Rasenshuriken beradu dengan Jutsu chakra berwarna hijau milik Toneri.

Toneri melesat ke Naruto, Hijau dan kuning saling beradu melesat dengan cepat saling serang .

''Dunia yang di buat Rikudou Senni merupakan kegagalan.'' Ucap Toneri dari atas melayang-layang sama hal nya dengan Naruto saat mereka berhenti bertarung.

''Akan ku hancurkan bumi dan diri mu'' lanjut nya lagi.

Toneri lalu mengeluarkan jutsu nya Sedang kan Naruto pun mengeluarkan rasengan nya menuju Toneri.

''Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan bumi di hancurkan '' Ucap Naruto tegas, ditangan kanan nya sudah ada rasengan kuning dan menghantam kan nya ke Toneri, sekali lagi jutsu milik Naruto dan jutsu milik Toneri saling beradu Kuning dan Hijau membuat ledakan yang dahsyat.

Sementara itu di tempat Kurama, Kurama masih menghindari batu-batu yang di hantamkan oleh monster itu pada nya. Berlari ,melompat menuju monster itu dan menerjang nya membuat Kurama dan Monster itu jatuh kelubang besar

''RASENRENGAN'' ucap Naruto dan Duuuuuuuuaaar tercipta ledakan dahsyat. Membuat di sekeliling mereka retak.

Toneri menembakan bola-bola berwarna hijau ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindari nya saat Naruto ingin melesat ke arah Toneri lagi . Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu baru nya lagi

''GOLDEN WHEEL REBIRTH EXPLOSION'' Ucap Toneri jutsu berwarna kuning mengarahkan ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkena jutsu nya dan seketika itu bulan terbelah, yah jutsu baru Toneri dapat membelah bulan.

''Naruto-kun'' teriak Hinata dari dalam kurungan saat melihat Naruto terkena jutsu Toneri.

''Apa yang terjadi'' Ucap kekasih mengamati keadaan bulan dari bumi. Saat bulan berubah warna kuning.

''Bulan nya terbelah dua'' Kata penasehat kekasih.

''Apa'' semua nya kaget.

Di komugakure Raikage juga mengamati bulan itu.

''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'' Ucap Raikage.

''Hey Hokege-sama, tinggal 10 menit lagi''lanjut nya pada diri sendiri.

''Semua nya telah berakhir'' Ucap Toneri saat yakin kalau Naruto telah kalah

''Ini... belum berakhir-Dattebayo''Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto muncul dengan puluhan bunshin nya dan menyerang Toneri, Toneri tidak tinggal diam dia menembaki Naruto dengan bola-bola Hijau milik nya , satu persatu bunshin Naruto Hilang namun masih banyak yang tersisa saat hampir sampai ke tempat Toneri Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu nya

'CHOUODAMA RASEN TARENGAN''Ucap Naruto bersama-sama dengan bunshin-bunshin nya menghantam Toneri yang sempat membentuk prisai untuk diri nya Namun dapat di tembus jutsu Naruto yang mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Tapi Toneri tidak terluka dan dari bawah tempat Toneri berpijak Naruto muncul dan menghantam nya dengan 1 pukulan yang mengenai wajah nya. Toneri membalas yang membuat mereka sama-sama terpental jauh.

''Tidak berguna, menyerah lah'' Ucap Toneri.

''Siapa yang mau menyerah'' Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sepihan syal milik Hinata untuk nya dan menggenggam nya dengan erat.

''Butuh waktu lama untuk merajut Syal, semakin dalam perasaan yang ingin kau sampaikan semakin lama pula untuk merajut nya''lanjut nya dan berlari ke arah Toneri

''Sekarang berakhir'' Ucap Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu nya berwarna kuning ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto dapat menembus nya dan berlari terus ke arah Toneri

''Siapa yang bilang akan membiarkan mu,Untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang butuh waktu lama, lama dan lebih lama lagi, itu lah sebab nya, aku tidak akan membiarkan nya berakhir dengan mudah''Ucap Narutomarah, yang saat ini telah berada di depan Toneri dan menghantamkan tinju nya membuat pijakan mereka retak dan Toneri terpental cukup jauh sampai ke tembok tebing yang ada di sana.

''Kau mengalahkan ku dengan satu pukulan'' Ucap Toneri yang saat ini kembali ke wujud asli nya.

'' Tenseigan nya memudar'' lanjut nya.

Di pertarungan Kurama, Kurama tidak dapat bergerak karena di pukul dan di pukul monster itu namun tiba-tiba monster itu berhenti memukul nya membuat Kurama heran. Monster itu mematung.

Hinata terbebas dari kurungan itu.

''Hinata'' Ucap Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata.

'Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata dan setelah itu berpaling ke arah Toneri. Hinata menghampiri Toneri.

''Ku ambil kembali mata Hanabi''Kata Hinata mencongkel mata Toneri yang sebenar nya milik Hanabi.

''Tidak,Hentikan'' teriak Toneri

''Kenapa kau, ini sudah berakhir'' Ucap Naruto menghampiri Toneri.

''Masih belum'' Ucap Toneri yang saat ini mata nya sudah tidak ada.

sementara itu di tempat Sakura.

''Sakura, kau baik-baik saja'' Ucap Shikamaru saat sampai di tempat Sakura berada dan menuruni burung buatan Sai

''Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto?Tanya Sakura.

''Entah lah'' jawab Shikamaru.

Seketika itu cahaya keunguan melesat melewati Sakura,Shikamaru dan Sai membuat mereka terdiam.

''A-apa yang terjadi?Tanya Naruto saat melihat kini Toneri di tutupin oleh mata-mata Byakugan yang sebelum nya tadi berubah jadi Tanseigan.

Mata-mata itu terus menutupin Toneri.

''Akan ku akhiri semua nya dengan Mata-mata ini'' Ucap nya sambil ketawa senang.

''PUPPET REBIRTH'' Ucap Toneri mengeluarkan jutsu nya lagi.

Dan seketika itu monster yang tadi nya mematung di tempat Kurama kembali hidup Namun Kurama langsung mengeluarkan Chakra jutsu yang besar membentuk bola

''Kamu menjengkelkan''Ucap Kurama dan menembakan Chakra jutsu nya ke arah monster itu. Monster itu terpental jauh dan Hancur.

''Naruto'' Ucap Shikamaru

''Hinata'' Kata Sakura saat tiba ke tempat pertempuran Naruto dan Toneri Namun di hentikan Naruto agar tidak mendekati mereka lebih dekat.

''Toneri, sudah hentikan semua ini'' Kata Hinata.

''Kamu hanya mengikuti ajaran sesat leluhur mu'' lanjut nya lagi

''Diam, sebagai satu-satu nya keturunan klan Ootsutsuki yang selamat, aku harus memenuhi wasiat suci Hamura'' Ucap Toneri masih kekeh.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh, kekuatan chakra nya di serap oleh Toneri.

''Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata khawatir.

''semua chakra ku di serap oleh nya'' Ucap Naruto lirih.

''Hahahahaha..kau akan merasakan kekuatan Hamura yang bahkan bisa menggerakan bulan. Naruto, tamat lah riwayat mu'' Ucap nya sambil menyerap semua chakra Naruto di tangan nya.

Namun Hinata tiba-tiba Hinata memengang tangan Naruto'' Hinata'' Ucap Naruto, Kini Hinata membagi chakra nya pada Naruto dan tercipta lah chakra yang luar biasa yang menyelimuti badan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bangkit sambil berpengangan tangan.

''Apa?Ucap Toneri Heran.

''Tidak akan ku biarkan ini berakhir''Kata Hinata

''kenapa bisa?''Tanya Toneri.

''Chakra Hamura juga mengalir di dalam tubuh ku'' Kata Hinata

''Sudah , hentikanlah'' kata Naruto tegas.

Mata-mata itu pun mencoba merasuki pikiran Toneri

''Akhirilah..akhirilah dunia Rikodou Senin''Ucap mata-mata yang menyelimuti badan Toneri.

''Aku akan menghancurkan dunia Rikodou Senin yang telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dengan cahaya ke adilan'' Ucap Toneri sambil mengangkat chakra yang di serap nya dari Naruto Namun tiba-tiba saja tempat dia berdiri retak dan menjatuh kan nya dari permukaan bulan. Dan saat berada di dekat matahari jutsu nya malah menyerap energi matahari membuat badan nya semakin meleleh dan Toneri kesakitan

''Apa yang terjadi'' Ucap Sakura Heran.

''Jutsu nya menyerap energi matahari, dan sekarang dia melewati batas chakra nya''Ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Naruto yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa diam dan akhir nya mencoba menolong nya.

''Naruto-kun'' Teriak Hinata saat Naruto melesat ke arah Toneri

''Hentikan, terlalu berbahaya'' Kata Shikamaru. Namun Naruto tetap menolong Toneri.

''waktu nya telah habis'' ucap Raikage saat waktu yang di berikan untuk menunda menghancurkan bulan telah mencapai titik nya

''Tembakan meriam chakra transportasi nya,hattsan'' lanjut nya memerintah.

''Ada apa?'' Tanya Raikage saat melihat Killer bee adik nya tidak juga menembakan meriam itu ke bulan.

''Aku tidak bisa menembak bulan nya, disana ada Naruto.''Ucap nya.

''Tahan perasaan pribadi mu'' ucap Raikage marah.

''Kelangsungan bumi tergantung pada ini'' lanjut nya menghampiri killer bee.

''minggir, aku saja yang menembak nya.'' Kata Raikage lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba ''Raikage-sama, ada tulisan di bulan'' kata anbu nya.

''Apa?'' Kata Raikage kaget.

Di konoha juga melihat tulisan dari kurama itu. ''Kurama menulis sesuatu di bulan'' kata penasehat kekasih

''apa'' ucap kekasih kaget.

''Tulisan shinobi itu berarti misi sukses'' lanjut penasehat Kekashi senang.

''misi nya berhasil'' kata nya lagi

''begitu ya'' kata kekasih dan melihat jam nya yang benar-benar telah berhenti berputar.

'' Pengumuman darurat pada seluruh dunia, bulan nya telah berhenti, berkat usaha mereka berlima Shikamaru,Sai,Sakura,Hinata dan Naruto masa depan bumi terselamatkan'' Ucap penasehat Kekasih pada seluruh penduduk dunia.

Semua nya senang dan bersorak.

''firasat ku selalu berakhir dengan tepat'' kata kekasih sambil menatap bulan.

sementara itu di bulan.

''Menyuruh ku menulis, padahal tulisan ku jelek'' kata Kurama kesal namun tetap menulis.

''Maafkan aku kurama'' ucap Naruto menyesal.

Semua telah berakhir , bulan benar-benar berhenti bergerak ke bumi . kekhawatiran tentang akhir dari bumi tidak terjadi, bumi aman dan penduduk terselamatkan. Untuk kesekian kali nya Naruto menyelamatkan dunia nya.

Naruto dan yang lain nya kembali ke bumi melalui jalan pintas yang menghubungkan bumi dan bulan, jalan yang dari awal misi di lalui itu. Namun sebelum ke bumi Naruto dan yang lain nya menemui Toneri , Hinata ingin menunjukan Peninggalan dari Hamura pada Toneri (Peninggalan hamura nya aku kurang jelas benda apa yang di tinggalkan hamura Video nya gelap maklum hasil fancam -_-)

di sebuah goa Hinata menunjukan peninggalan klan Hamura itu.

''ini..'' kata Toneri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

''Jiwa Hamura menuntun ku kemari'' Ucap Hinata.

Saat mereka berada di kolam air untuk menuju ke bumi Naruto dan Hinata ingin mengajak Toneri ikut mereka ke bumi.

''Toneri,semua orang di bumi akan menerima mu, ikut lah bersama kami'' Kata Hinata .

''tidak, Aku akan tetap di bulan, untuk menebus dosa-dosa ku''Ucap Toneri tidak mau ikut bersama mereka dan berpaling meninggalkan Naruto dkk menuju sebuah goa gelap

''Toneri..Nanti, Suatu hari nanti,datanglah ke bumi''Ucap Hinata lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata itu Toneri berhenti melangkahkan kaki nya sejenak dan berkata'' Bulan tidak akan pernah mendekat ke bumi..tidak akan pernah lagi'' Ucap Toneri dan melanjutkan langkah nya masuk ke goa gelap itu.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di bulatan yang seperti bulan berdiri disana .

''Naruto-kun, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan'' Ucap Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

''apa itu?Tanya Naruto.

''Anu, tentang Syal itu, sebenar nya siapa yang memberikan nya?tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. Sungguh dia sangat penasaran dari awal siapa pemilik Syal itu yang membuat Naruto sangat menghargai atas pemberian nya.

''oh, ini ya? kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan Syal berwarna hijau bergaris putih itu.

''Ibuku yang membuatkan nya untuk ku di saat hari terakhir nya.''Kata Naruto.

''eh'' Hinata Kaget ternyata dugaan nya selama ini salah.

Dan teringatlah saat Naruto dan Konohamaru di kediaman saratobi

''Kakek ku pasti menjaga ini untuk nya'' Kata Konohamaru waktu itu dan memberikan syal itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima nya dengan tatapan yang penuh perasaan saat tahu itu syal buatan okasan nya.

''Okasan'' Kata Naruto memandang Syal itu.

''Begitu ya"Ucap Hinata menunduk merasa menyesal karena telah salah prasangka.

''aku memang bodoh'' Lanjut nya lagi.

''Hey, Nee-sama'' Ucap Hanabi dari seberang bulatan itu di sana ada Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru. Hanabi telah pulih kembali mata nya pun telah kembali.

''Mau sampai kapan basa-basi nya sih? Nanti aku tinggalin lho'' Lanjut nya sambil memegangi kunai nya.

''Naruto cepatlah jalan pintas nya mau hancur'' kata Shikamaru dan melesat ke atas menuju bumi di susul yang lain nya.

''Ayo pulang ke bumi'' Kata Naruto menjulurkan tangan nya mengajak Hinata pulang.

''Iya'' Jawab Hinata dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto menyususl yang lain nya.

Dari bulatan-bulatan itu terlihat sepintas kenangan di masa depan Naruto dan Hinata saling berpengangan tangan.

Naruto dan Hinata melompat dari bulatan yang satu ke bulatan yang lain nya sambil terus berpengangan tangan dengan erat.

''Hinata'' Kata Naruto

''Iya'' Jawab Hinata.

''Dulu ketika kita masih di Akademi, kita pernah di tanya, Seandai nya Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bumi dengan siapa kita ingin menghabis kan hari terakhir kita,Aku tidak bisa menuliskan nama siapa pun karena aku tidak mengenal orang tua ku dan juga aku tidak mempunyai teman. Tapi sekarang aku yakin akan menuliskan nama siapa, aku ingin bersama mu'' Kata Naruto yang terus melompat-lompat dari bulatan yang satu ke yang lain nya.

'' mulai sekarang, dan selama nya sampai kematian menjemput , aku ingin bersama-sama dengan mu Hinata.''Lanjut nya sambil menoleh ke Hinata

''Naruto-kun'' kata Hinata dan tanpa disadari nya butiran air mata mengalir. Hinata terharu, bagaimana tidak terharu orang yang selama ini dia cintai bertahun-tahun dengan sabar menunggu akhir nya membalas cinta nya.

Bulatan-bulatan yang mereka lalui memunculkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Dan seketika itu tiba-tiba Syal buatan Hinata kembali utuh melingkar di leher Naruto. Mereka melesat seolah seperti terbang melewati bulatan-bulatan yang penuh kenangan masa lalu mereka berdua.

Mereka berlari dan berlari sambil berpengangan tangan dari wujud mereka yang sekarang berubah jadi wujud ketika mereka remaja, di bulatan itu juga muncul kenangan saat mereka masih remaja . saat bulatan itu muncul kenangan mareka yang berumur 12tahun mereka berubah menjadi saat diri mereka masih berumur segitu sambil terus berlari berpengangan tangan (sungguh, aku bingung menjabarkan nya secara baik. Inti nya begitu lah mereka berubah-ubah, gomen gaje -_- )

Dan saat bulatan itu memunculkan lagi kenangan pertama kali mereka ketemu mereka berubah wujud lagi jadi diri mereka waktu pertama ketemu itu dan berlari sampai ke bumi.

Hinata terporosok dari pijakan nya hampir terjatuh tapi untung nya Naruto singap dan menarik tangan Hinata sambil senyum dan seketika itu pijakan bulatan itu hancur Naruto dan Hinata melompat dengan cepat. Setiap bulatan itu mereka sentuh langsung hancur , yah jalan pintas nya mulai sedikit demi sedikit hancur.

Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bride style dan melesat cepat.

''Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata

''Hinata Rangkul aku ya''kata Naruto memandang Hinata yang sudah berada di gendongan nya.

''hah?baik lah'' Jawab Hinata dan merangkul Naruto dengan erat.

''jangan pernah tinggalin aku lagi ya'' Ucap Naruto lagi

''iya'' kata Hinata memperdalam rangkulan nya.

''aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi dari mu'' lanjut nya

Di bulat-bulatan di sekeliling mereka muncul kenangan-kenangan mereka berdua.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Chakra nya berwarna biru dan melesat ke atas.

''Apa yang kamu lakukan? Tanya Hinata.

Sementara itu Sai,Sakura ,Shikamaru dan Hanabi sudah berada di permukaan kolam menunggu Naruto dan Hinata.

di tengah kolam itu Naruto muncul dengan cepat menggunakan chakra nya melesat cepat kelangit

''Nee-sama.'' Teriak Hanabi

''Naruto, kamu mau menabrak langit-langit ya'' Sambung Shikamaru sambil berteriak juga.

Naruto tidak mau berhenti dan terus melesat ke atas ''siapa yang mau berhenti di sini , Dattebayo'' Jawab Naruto terus melesat menggunakan chakra nya menuju langit-langit bumi. Yah mereka telah sampai di permukaan bumi.

Dan Duuuuuuaaar ledakan dahsyat terjadi yang di akibatkan oleh chakra Naruto membuat mereka sampai ke atas melayang-layang di kelilingin butiran-butiran air dari kolam tadi di tambah sinar bulan menyinari mereka membuat suasana jadi sangat romantis.

Naruto memengangi tangan Hinata erat.

''Hinata'' ucap Naruto

''Naruto-kun '' Kata Hinata juga dan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan badan nya mempererat pelukan nya ke Hinata, dan juga perlahan mendekat kan wajah nya semakin dekat ke wajah Hinata, mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing, Naruto mencium Hinata lembut menyalurkan kehangatan. Mereka berciuman di atas langit melayang-layang di temani sinar bulan

''Hinata..Arigatou'' Ucap Naruto.

Selanjut nya di perlihatkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang sangat meriah di hadiri semua penduduk konoha, rookie 12 dan teman-teman dari desa lain.

Seperti nya acara pernikahan nya di saat bunga sakura bersemi menambah ke indahan pernikahan dua sejoli ini.

Dan terlihat kebahagiaan dari semua yang hadir Khusus nya Naruto dan Hinata sangat terlihat di wajah mereka sangat bahagia .

teman-teman nya di Rookie 12 juga terlihat sangat bahagia dapat menyaksikan dua sahabat mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Iruka sensei yang sudah di anggap Naruto seperti orang tua nya juga terlihat bahagia sampai mengeluarkan air mata terharu. Begitu juga dengan sakura sangat bahagia melihat dua sahabat kecil nya akhir nya bisa bersama.

Di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang berjatuhan Naruto mencium Hinata lagi.

* * *

Epilog

Setelah bertahun-tahun bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah memiliki 2 anak yang imut-imut.

Terlihat di satu ruangan ,ruangan keluarga Hinata sedang merajut Syal nya sedangkan Naruto terlihat di luar ruangan sedang menatap desa nya dan seketika itu dua anak Mereka datang.

''Touchan'' Teriak Boruto berlari menuju Naruto yang ada di luar ruangan nya di susul sang adik Himawari ikut berlari juga.

''Bermain dengan kami, Dattebasa'' lanjut nya melompat ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit oleng di susul sang adik yang ikut melompat juga yang akhir nya membuat mereka ber 3 terjatuh bersama-sama.

Hinata langsung melepas rajutan Syal nya dan menghampiri anak-anak nya

''Jangan keluar tanpa alas kaki ya'' Ucap Hinata mendekati mereka.

''ya'' Kata Boruto dan Himawari.

''Yosh Boruto,Himawari. Bagaimana kalau kita main perang bola salju''Kata Naruto

''Perang bola salju''Ucap Boruto dan Himawari berbarengan senang. Dan langsung memulai perang bola salju nya

''terima ini'' kata Boruto

''yuhu''Ucap Naruto.

''hey, Boruto'' Kata Hinata seperti nya bola salju yang di lempar Boruto mengenai nya

''Yosh, kalian yang meminta ini lho ya'' Lanjut nya seperti nya mau ikutan main perang bola salju juga.

''ya'' Jawab Boruto dan Himawari berbarengan senang Okasan nya ikutan main.

''Hey,kalau Okasan kalian sudah serius, dia akan jadi super kuat lho'' Ucap Naruto

Tamat.

* * *

Gimana rangkuman nya gaje ya?sungguh dah ku susah banget merangkum bagian akhir ini apa lagi saat pertarungan nya ku ga tahu jutsu-jutsu Toneri, apa lagi saat perubahan nya itu. Udah cari-cari info tapi ga nemu juga, Gomen jadi gaje

Saat moment paling meharukan juga ku ga bisa menjabarkan nya dengan baik karna ku ga bisa so sweet -_-

Tapi sungguh dah moment saat Naruto bilang kalau dia mau bersama Hinata sampai maut memisahkan ku Nangis sambil ngetik sangat manis bgt .

Dari awal merangkum sampai ini selalu nangis gaje sungguh The Last adalah Movie paling keren menurut ku dari 10 movie Naruto menurutku Movie ini lah yang paling mengesan kan walau sedikit ada kesal karena kepekaan Naruto saat terakhir tapi tidak apa-apa tetap suka.

Tapi kalau di teliti lagi sebenar nya perasaan Naruto ke Hinata sudah ada dari kecil saat sumpah darah itu lho ,aneh kan seorang Naruto yang tidak terlalu kenal dengan Hinata berani sumpah darah dan Itu menandakan kalau Hinata sudah berarti bagi Naruto sejak kecil,dari pada Sakura yang dia sukai dari awal Cuma mendapatkan sumpah jempol doang menurut ku biasa aja sumpah nya.

Aku tidak benci sama sakura bagaimana pun juga sakura itu teman tim nya Naruto serta dia yang sangat semangat dukung Naruhina bersatu Cuma aku tidak suka sama fans nya NS yang sangat ngeyel kalau Naruto Cuma cinta Sakura dan ending nya ini menyimpang sungguh aku tidak suka mendengar nya :( Menyimpang dari mana nya coba?menurut ku ending ini lah yang paling terbaik NH dan SS bersatu semua bahagia .

mmmm...makasih udah baca rangkuman ku yang sangat gaje ini yang ku ambil dari beberapa sumber dan menggabungkan nya jadi satu^^

untuk yg udah Reviews yg ga ada akun nya makasih ya udh baca rangkuman ini aku ga bs balas kalian jadi lewat sini aja..sekali lagi makasih banyak, maaf rangkuman nya gaje ya.

maaf typos dimana-mana ya, maaf juga jadi curcol panjang lebar cuma mau ngeluarin uneg-uneg aja sekali lagi makasih ya

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup Naruhina Forever

\\\\(^o^)/


End file.
